


Scavenger Hunt Love Fest

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jo and Justine are having relationship trouble and decide to take a break from each other. Eventually, they begin to think of Ed's cousin Luna Loud from Nicktropolis who is thinking about Justine from when they became friends and Jo became insanely jealous of the two hanging out. To make matters worse, the school principals organize a scavenger hunt with their schools together.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed peaceful and quiet at Cartoon Network School, even the bullies were behaving themselves for the time being, but all that changed when the students heard yelling and arguing from a familiar couple.

"What's going on this time?" Jade asked.

"Jo and Justine are fighting again." Zoey sighed.

"This is the third time this week they'd been going at it." Melissa frowned.

"Seriously! He was just saying hi to me!" Justine's voice said.

"He looked at you in a funny way!" Jo's voice replied.

"Jo, I wish you would stop being so jealous all the time," Justine glared. "Don't you think if I wasn't interested in you, I would've left by now?"

"Who says I was jealous?!" Jo replied.

"I can't even talk to my guy friends without you getting jealous!" Justine complained.

"Because they might-" Jo said.

"That is enough!" Justine glared. "They're not gonna steal me from you! For goodness sake's, Jo, you need to get a grip!"

Everyone was just looked shocked, not saying anything since they didn't want to get involved.

"Me? Get a grip?!" Jo replied. "It's you who should get a grip! If I recall correctly, when Ed's cousins first came to visit here, you were obviously crushing on that punk rock girl, Luna!"

"She was only teaching me how to play the guitar!" Justine told her.

"Then you kissed!" Jo said.

"Yeaaah... No, I didn't," Justine replied. "We were just playing together, and I showed her my old ukulele that my dad used to teach me how to play when I was a kid. You only saw what you thought you say because you're a green-eyed monster."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Jo snapped.

"Yes, you are!" Justine said before trying to keep cool, but soon breathed shallowly. "Look, I think we should take a break from each other and cool down."

"We're breaking up?" Jo asked.

"No, we're just taking a break from each other." Justine said, walking away from her.

"You're basically breaking up with me?" Jo asked.

"You know what? Fine!" Justine glared before going off to the girl's bathroom. "If that's how you're gonna act, fine by me, I'm just not talking to you for a while!"

"Fine with me!" Jo replied.

Both girls walked away from each other as everyone just stood there, looking shocked.

"...Dang." Eddy commented.

"Good heavens..." Double D said.

"I have no words." Ed added.

"Aww... Poor girls..." Dee Dee pouted.

"Maybe they will make up with each other by the end of the day." June said.

"We can only hope." Mike replied.

Jo soon went off to the gym, obviously feeling in a bad mood while Justine began to cry in the girl's bathroom.

"Wow, I actually feel bad for them." Duncan said.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not getting involved with either of them right now, just give it some time for later." Mike shrugged.

The others looked at each and shrugged as they left for the two girls alone.

As they walked away, Skarr was in the office, talking to Principal Wartz on the phone.

"A scavenger hunt, huh?" Skarr asked.

"Oh, yes, I was thinking about both of our schools doing a fun little activity together." Wartz said on the other line.

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea," Skarr replied. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

"Well, maybe we could pair them up, one of my students with one of yours?" Wartz suggested.

"That's a good idea." Skarr replied.

"Do you know which students yet?" Wartz asked.

"I dunno right now, but I'll call you back." Skarr replied.

"All right," Wartz said. "And don't forget to bring your poker chips tonight."

"I won't," Skarr said before hanging up. "A scavenger hunt, hmm...? Well, it would be good to have my students to interact with other schools and then those up-tight principals from The Principal Convention will worship me!" he then let out an evil laugh.

The students looked at the intercom in confusion as their principal accidentally left on the PA again.

"Oh, dang it, I did it again," Skarr said before turning off the PA. "Erm... Carry on!"

The students shrugged and continued to do their own thing.

"Now, I just have to think of who would be best qualified for this activity..." Skarr said to himself in thought. "No doubt I couldn't lose with Jo Elliot and Justine Reid..." he then leaned back in his chair which soon broke down, sending him on the floor. "Grr... NELSONS!"

Duncan and Abby had a saw in their hands, laughing by his door high-fiving each other.

"I bet George doesn't have these kinds of problems in HIS school..." Skarr grumbled to himself.

Cut to Nicktoons High where Wartz was hanging upside down with a rope tied to his ankle. "LUAN LOUD!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Principal Wartz, but I got 'roped' into pranking ya," Luan said before laughing. "Get it?" she then said before frowning. "But seriously, I'm not gonna have detention, am I?"

"If you don't get me down from here in five minutes..." Wartz narrowed his eyes.

Luan soon came to help out her principal, but he fell flat on the floor on his head. "Ooh..." she then winced.

Wartz glared as he rubbed his head, looking up to her.

"Heh... Heh... Um... That's one way to get 'a head'... Right...?" Luan smiled nervously.

"Miss Loud, you have about five seconds to get out of my office... One!" Wartz told her.

"Gone!" Luan said as she ran off.

"That girl... I wonder about her sometimes..." Wartz shook his head. "Now, who could I get to participate in this activity?" He looked at the pictures of his students and then the picture of Skarr's students. "Hmm... She would probably be a good candidate with this young lady..." he then said, looking between pictures of Justine along with Luna.

Luna was seen going to her next class before smiling to Sam. Not Dullard or Manson, but her girlfriend, Sam Sharp. The two smiled to each other as they were on their way to class.

"Yes... This might be just fine..." Wartz said to himself as he watched Luna while she put up her bag since she was in Science Class and not in music class right now.

"Miss Loud, I hope you remembered to put up your guitar." The teacher said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sweeney." Luna told him.

"Luna Loud, please come into my office." Wartz announced over the PA.

"Ooh..." The students oohed from that.

"I just got here... Oh, well..." Luna shrugged before walking off to the principal's office. "I'm not tardy, Sweeney!"

"Just go see what he wants." Mr. Sweeney said as he began to write on the board.

Luna soon came into the office. "Uh, yes, Mr. Wartz?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Loud, please, sit down." Wartz told him.

"Look, if this is about me shattering the windows again, I'm sorry," Luna said to her principal. "I was only teaching my bro how to play the guitar."

"No, you're not, in fact, you're one of my students who is going to be part of the scavenger hunt with one of the students from Cartoon Network City." Wartz told her.

"Cool," Luna smiled. "So, who's my partner?"

Wartz soon handed her a picture of Justine.

"Justine Reid?" Luna asked. "Um... I dunno, man..."

"She's a nice girl... I sometimes wish she could've been a student here instead of Cartoon Network School." Wartz said.

"Well, yeah, that sounds cool and all, but... There was an issue the last time I talked to that girl." Luna explained.

"You know her well?" Wartz asked.

"Well, she IS friends with my cousin, Ed." Luna replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Wartz asked.

"I don't wanna bore ya with the teenage drama details, but a friend of hers got weird when I was alone with her," Luna said. "I wanna like that Jo kid, but she needs to get a grip and take a chill pill, it's like she can't go three minutes without yelling or threatening someone."

"Just like my mother." Wartz mumbled.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing; the important thing is that my students and Skarr's students get to go have fun-" Wartz began until he soon looked out the window to see that Carl and Hoodsey had stolen a heart from the Biology Lab. "Hey, you two, put that back!"

"Run, Hoodsey!" Carl cried out to his best friend.

The two soon ran off.

"FOUTLEY! BISHOP! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Wartz called out as he went to chase after the boys.

Luna soon walked off back to class as she thought about the last time she hung around Justine.

Flashback to a couple of months ago to when Ed introduced his cousins to his friends...

"Luna, this is Justine, Justine, this is Luna." Ed smiled.

"Hey, there, luv." Luna greeted Justine in her traditional British accent.

"H-Hi, there, it's nice to meet you." Justine said bashfully.

"Oh, I like your look," Luna smiled. "Especially that necklace."

"Oh, thank you," Justine smiled back. "You kinda remind me of Yumi."

"Yumi is my role model, next to Mick Swagger of course." Luna replied.

"Mick Swagger? I did a commercial shoot with him when I was 11." Justine said.

"Seriously?" Luna asked.

Justine pulled out her phone to show her the commercial for herself.

"Whoa, dude, that's pretty awesome!" Luna beamed. "I bet you felt honored."

"Yeah, pretty good for a first try." Justine smiled.

"Ever think of playing guitar?" Luna asked.

"Sometimes, but I don't know if I'd play it all the time..." Justine shrugged. "Trent does make it look like a lot of fun though."

"Well, how about if I teach you, dude?" Luna offered. "It'd be fun."

"It would be nice to try it out." Justine replied.

The two soon sat down on an old stage together.

"Mm... Nice..." Luna said. "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays looked like a lot of fun."

"I'd imagine so." Justine agreed.

"So, how long have you lived in the city?" Luna asked.

"Well, I've lived in Hawaii all my life, but I ran away from home to live here when I was 14." Justine replied.

"Why?" Luna asked. "Wouldn't your parents worry about you?"

"My dad died when I was six... From a car accident... And my mom took my twin brother away so that she could make him a model," Justine explained as a tear rolled down her face. "She didn't care about us, she just cared about the money."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Luna said softly. "That sounds pretty rough."

"It is... Especially if you've lost someone who was basically your best friend since the womb and people just like you for your looks and your body and nothing else!" Justine soon got angry.

Luna glanced to her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Just thinking about when my brother and I were separated." Justine sighed.

"Well, don't think about that right now," Luna said. "You should chill out with music."

"That's a good idea." Justine replied.

"It always helps me out whenever I felt sad." Luna replied.

The guitar lesson soon began, but luckily, Justine had a good idea of what she was doing since she used to play the ukulele.

"Not bad, dude, but you might wanna try not to press too hard on the strings... Like this..." Luna said as she went behind Justine and grabbed her fingers to help loosen up her grip on the strings. "There we go."

"Thanks." Justine smiled to that.

Jo was looking around for Justine, though no one seemed to know where she was, especially Cindy who was competing against Lisa to see who was smarter. "Man, how did those guys hang around this old studio all the time? Every room looks the same..." she muttered to herself. She then heard giggling coming from one spot with some guitar playing. "Huh? What was that?"

"I'd like to say I've been playing all my life... I mean, I had a guitar toy when I was a baby, but I really found myself when I was about 12 years old." Luna smiled.

"And that's when you decided to be a rock star?" Justine guessed.

"Yeah, dude, you could be my partner if you wanted to be." Luna offered.

"Oh, but I just started to learn how to play the guitar." Justine said, blushing a little bit.

Jo soon finally found Justine and saw her laughing and having fun with Luna, which made her look a bit ticked off.

"You're amazing, Luna." Justine smiled.

"Ah, I don't know about amazing." Luna smiled back.

"Well, I think so... Um... Say, do you like dancing?" Justine asked.

"Brah, I love to dance, especially at concerts!" Luna smiled.

"Wanna go to Club Paradise with me?" Justine invited.

"I'd be happy to, dude." Luna replied.

"No, you are not!" Jo's voice said.

Luna and Justine looked over.

"Jo, when did you get here?" Justine asked.

"I've been looking for you!" Jo told her.

"Sorry, I've been hanging out with Luna," Justine said. "She's been teaching me how to play the guitar."

Justine and Luna did a rock pose together then laughed.

"Okay, bye-bye, kid." Jo said, taking Justine out of the way.

"Ow! Hey!" Justine cried out as Jo pulled on her arm. "Jo, we were just having fun!"

"Stay away from her!" Jo glared at Luna.

Luna winced, squeezing her eyes shut until she stared at the floor back in school as that day haunted her for a while. "I miss you, dudette... The pain in your eyes... I want to hold you in my arms and keep you safe..." she soon began to lament. "I'm so glad that Sam understood after I told her."

Mr. Sweeney wrote on the board as Luna came back to class.

"You okay?" Sam asked Luna.

"I think so." Luna replied.

"Luna, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Sam."

"Is there whispering back there?" Mr. Sweeney asked.

Luna and Sam stayed quiet for right now since they were in class.

"I didn't think so." Mr. Sweeney then said while he continued to write.

At Cartoon Network School, Skarr was telling Justine the same thing.

"So, all of the students are going to participate?" Justine asked.

"Somewhat, yes, and each of you guys will be paired up with a student from Nicktoons High." Skarr nodded.

"Who's my partner?"

"Luna Loud."

"Oh... Great..." Justine said.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Skarr said to the shy beauty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I know you're not interested in teenager drama, but Luna is the cousin of Ed and when she came here to visit, we became friends until Jo butted in." Justine replied.

"That's understandable; it happens to a lot of teenagers, why, when I was your age-" Skarr said until he soon looked over to see Bart skateboarding in the hallway. "SIMPSON! NO SKATING IN THE HALLWAY!"

"Problem?" Bart replied.

"Yes, that's against the rules, I could expel you!" Skarr told the boy.

"Hey, is that Jennifer Aniston in a bikini?" Bart asked.

"Where?!" Skarr asked as he turned around.

Bart skated away as Skarr chased him down.

"GET BACK HERE!" Skarr demanded.

Justine sighed as she walked down the hallway.

Justine soon found herself thinking about the same thing Luna thought about. "Luna... It's been a long time since we've seen each other..." she then sighed. "I miss you."

Today indeed wasn't a normal day for Cartoon Network School as Jo and Justine separated. Jo sighed as she took a break from her exercises in the gym while thinking about what happened between her and Justine.

"Problem?" Eva asked.

"Go away, the last thing I want is to deal with you." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Cool your jets, Elliot, I've been through this before." Eva told her.

"You have?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I've liked some guys in my day," Eva explained to Jo. "I even had a thing for your girl's brother. I let my anger get the best of me though and a lot of guys ran away from me."

"I can see why." Jo replied.

"Look, I know you and I are kinda enemies and all, but you shouldn't let your anger and jealousy get in the way, otherwise you'll be a bit of a loner like me," Eva said. "I know it might be hard, but you should find a way to control it, plus, I doubt Justine would ever cheat on ya."

"It's just that ever since Luna arrived into this city, we've been fighting." Jo said.

"Luna?" Eva asked, not knowing who that was.

"Luna Loud, she's Ed's cousin," Jo said. "She and Justine have been hanging around each other since she first came here."

"...So?" Eva replied. "What's the problem? I've seen Justine hang around other girls all the time and you've been okay with it."

"Well, Luna likes girls too since she's bisexual." Jo explained.

"...And...?" Eva asked. "What makes you think she's interested in Justine like that?"

"She's been hanging out with Justine, like going to the movies, giving her guitar lessons, I mean, she even calls her love." Jo explained.

"I think they're just friends and you're being paranoid," Eva said. "This has happened to me before."

"Oh, what do YOU know?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Do you want help or not?" Eva glared. "I know you and I pretty much kill each other all the time, but that doesn't mean I can't help out once in a while. I'm off the clock."

"Fine... You can help out." Jo grumbled.

Eva nodded as she shook the jockette's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

In the girl's bathroom, Justine was crying her eyes out. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

Justine's friends came into the bathroom, but they looked to each other.

"What can we do in a situation like this?" Jayna asked the others as they heard Justine crying.

"May I talk to her?" A familiar voice asked.

The others looked over to see Nazz waving to the group.

"Nazz?" Everyone asked.

"Let me talk to her," Nazz told the other girls. "I know what she's going through."

"Knock yourself out." Mike shrugged.

Everyone else parted as Nazz came to the stall and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Justine pouted.

"Justine, it's me, Nazz, I wanna talk to ya." Nazz told her.

"Oh... Hey, Nazz." Justine sniffled as she opened the stall, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Justine, can we chat a bit?" Nazz smiled.

"Sure." Justine sniffled with a smile back.

Nazz soon went into the stall, shutting the door behind her so that they could have some privacy.

Justine sighed as she took a break from crying. "Jo is acting like the green-eyed monster ever since Luna came to town for a visit," she then told the blonde girl. "And... I can't take it anymore! She won't even let me hang out with Luna."

"Jo acts like that whenever you go around other people," Nazz said. "It feels like she can't trust you when you're doing nothing wrong."

"Exactly!" Justine said. "I don't understand! I don't get like that whenever she's around other people like that. It's like I can't even have a social life outside of dating Jo anymore."

"I can understand what you're going through," Nazz clarified. "When I dated Kevin back then, he acted like a jerk to ME. He told me that I couldn't talk to other guys. I couldn't even talk to Rolf who was like his best friend back then."

"So, what did you do?" Justine asked.

"Before I found out that he was cheating on me with Becky Soucie, I had to make sure he wasn't around so that I could talk to my guy friends, especially the Eds." Nazz replied.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Justine frowned. "When I was hanging out with Luna, I just felt so free like I could enjoy myself."

"And that's totally fine!" Nazz said. "Nothing's your fault, Justine, Jo just needs to learn how to control her temper and let you be free to do anything else you'd like like that time you visited the Teen Angels. She seemed pretty alright with that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that was different," Justine replied. "They didn't flirt with me, I mean, even Justin didn't say anything about me hanging out with guys."

"Tell me, when you were hanging out with Luna, did you enjoy yourself?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, I did," Justine nodded. "Ever since we hung out I've been having dreams about her; I may even have a small crush on her. Does that make me a cheater?"

"I don't think so," Nazz said, shaking her head. "Just as long as you don't try to go overboard with it like whenever Eddy sees another girl who isn't Frida."

"Oh, I would never do that to Jo." Justine said.

"I know you wouldn't." Nazz smiled.

"I mean, I like Luna and she's cool, but I don't think I'm in love with her." Justine said.

"Ah, little boy and girl crushes are alright," Nazz said. "I mean, I've seen Geoff's friend Brody. It's clear Brody has a boy crush on Geoff even though they're best friends."

Justine thought about her and Luna when they had fun without Jo knowing about it.

"You aren't in love with Luna, right...?" Nazz asked.

"No, no, of course not," Justine said. "Jo's the only girl for me."

"Good, I've heard about you two hanging out, so it's totally normal," Nazz replied. "So, you feel better?"

"A little bit." Justine nodded.

"I'm sorry that Jo's so jealous," Nazz said. "I guess she's just that kind of person."

"Tell me about it..." Justine sighed. "I know she's trying to protect me, but I just wish she'd lay off once in a while if I hang around other people. I mean, the boys are afraid to even do anything to me in Gym activities because they're afraid Jo's gonna beat them up."

"The best thing I would say for you to do is to leave her alone until she's cooled down." Nazz advised.

"Thanks, Nazz." Justine said as she hugged the blonde girl.

"What are friends for?" Nazz replied. "I'm going to head out. You coming?"

"In a minute." Justine told her.

"All right, take your time, but try not to get in trouble." Nazz said as she soon came out of the stall to see the other girls.

"How did it go?" June asked Nazz once she came out.

"She's doing a little bit better." Nazz replied.

"She gonna stay in the stall for a while to cool off?" Dee Dee asked.

"Looks like it, yeah," Nazz said. "I'm sure she'll come to class though. It wouldn't be like her to miss class, even if certain other students are in there too."

"Should we tell the boys too?" Dee Dee asked.

"I think they already know." June said as she came over to the janitor's closet, opening it up to reveal the boys listening in on their conversation.

The boys soon fell out.

"Men." June rolled her eyes.

"Guys, have you been listening to our conversation?" Mike asked.

"No, what makes you think that?" Eddy replied.

"Give it a rest, Eddy, you always do this." Mike deadpanned while giving him a look.

"So, are Jo and Justine gonna break up or what?" Eddy asked.

"Justine still needs to cool off, so you better stay out of it," Mike told him. "The last thing Justine needs is people like you bugging her when she's having enough trouble as it is."

"Aw, come on, Mike, I wanna help Justine," Eddy said. "I'm her friend!"

"The last time you helped, you nearly destroyed Justin and Justine's house all because you acted like a plumber who could fix their toilet." Mike reminded.

"Okay, so I made a couple of mistakes, but I wanna voice my opinion to say that Luna would be a better choice as Justine's girlfriend than Jo," Eddy replied. "I mean, Luna is calm, laid-back, and understanding, while Jo is the opposite of that."

"What're you saying, Eddy?" Mike asked. "You WANT Jo and Justine to break up forever?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just saying that I want Justine to be happy," Eddy explained. "I mean, she looked upset when Jo took her away and when she was with Luna, then she looked happy."

"Eddy, look, I understand you're looking out for Justine, but this is her decision, and we should all respect that." Mike told him.

"I guess you're right." Eddy said.

Mike soon walked off. "I'm gonna keep a close eye on you, Eddy..." she said. 

"Sure, Mike, you know we're pals." Eddy told the tomboy.

"Yeah, I know." Mike replied.

Eddy then shrugged and followed after her. "Wait for me, Mike, we have Art together." he then reminded.

The rest of the group look at each other decided to leave Justine alone. Justine looked in the mirror and washed her face once she was done crying and soon went to get to class after washing her face, seeing her red, puffy eyes, and soon left the bathroom to hurry up onto class so she wouldn't be late.

At Nicktoons High, Luna was outside, sitting by herself eating lunch, couldn't help, but think about Justine, especially since they were going to be partners for the Scavenger Hunt. Luna soon checked her phone, seeing a text from Sam.

Sam: if you wanna talk, you know where to find me ;)

Luna smiled back a little bit, glad to have someone to help her with her situation, she was thinking of that night when she and Justine went to Club Paradise without Jo knowing.

Flashback to the same couple of months ago where Justine was crying in her bed because she wanted to hang out with Luna, to get to know he better.

"Why did she have to stop me from hanging out with Luna?!" Justine cried. "I wonder if Luna hates me now?"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch overheard Justine in her room and soon looked to each other.

"We gotta do somethin', fellas." Brick said to his brothers.

"I know!" Boomer smiled. "Let's make her cookies."

"No, that would take forever," Brick said. "Butch, any ideas?"

"Talk to that Luna girl?" Butch shrugged.

"Butch, that is the smartest thing you have ever said." Brick replied.

"Thanks--Hey!" Butch smiled before glaring.

"The next question is: where is she?" Brick then wondered.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Boomer piped up. "She's staying at Ed's house."

"Let's go, boys!" Brick said.

The Rowdyruff Boys soon flew out the window and went to go over to Ed's house.

They landed right in front of The Hill's house and it was a lot noisier than normal due to the fact that Ed's cousins were staying over. Brick knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Sarah opened the door with a glare.

"Whoa, you look rough." Boomer said.

"She always looks like that though!" Butch said before laughing with Brick.

"What do you want?!" Sarah glared at the boys.

"We want to talk with your cousin." Brick said.

"Which one?" Sarah replied. "Please tell me it's Lynn!"

"No. Luna." Butch told her.

"You are ruining my fun!" Sarah complained.

"Just get Luna," Brick rolled his crimson eyes. "It's not going to kill you."

"Fine..." Sarah said. "HEY, LUNA! YOU GOT VISITORS!"

"LET THEM COME IN, DUDE!" Luna's voice replied.

Sarah sighed and let the boys inside. They looked over to see Ed and Lola having a tea party.

"Hi, guys," Ed smiled. "Are you gonna join the tea party with me and Lola?"

"Uh... Maybe later?" Brick replied. "We gotta talk to Luna."

"Can I have a crumpet?" Boomer smiled, flying up to Lola.

"Sure!" Lola smiled back. "I made them myself in my Easy Bake Oven."

Boomer took a crumpet and ate it, then smiled. "Delicious!"

Brick and Butch soon waited for Luna and the young rocker soon came out.

"Hello? Is it me you're looking for?" Luna asked Brick and Butch.

"Well, can we talk alone?" Brick asked.

Luna soon led them to the guest room to talk. "So, what's up?" she then asked.

"It's about Justine." Brick said to Luna.

"What about her?" Luna asked.

"She thinks you hate her." Butch replied.

"Why does she think that?" Luna asked.

"'Cuz Jo made her stop hanging around you after you guys went to Club Paradise." Brick explained.

"That Jo girl really needs to chill out." Jo sighed.

"You should take her back to Club Paradise and have some real fun," Butch suggested. "Don't worry about Jo. We can take care of that."

"You got yourselves a deal, little dudes." Luna smiled.

"I knew you'd see it our way," Brick smirked. "We're gonna set things right."

"Yeah, don't let Jo get ya down." Butch added.

"All right; I'll meet you guys in 15 minutes at her place." Luna said.

"You got it." Brick nodded.

Brick and Butch soon flew off as Luna went back to chill out before getting ready.

"Boomer?" The two boys glanced at their brother.

Boomer smiled as he had a tea party with Ed and Lola, not seeming to mind it.

"More tea, Sir Fluffyton?" Lola offered.

"Sure!" Boomer smiled.

Brick and Butch rolled their eyes as they soon left without Boomer.

They then came back home and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Justine sniffled.

"It's Brick and Butch, can we come in?" Brick replied.

"I guess..." Justine said to her little brothers.

Brick and Butch came in with a smile.

"Justine, get ready 'cuz you're going out tonight." Brick told his big sister.

"I don't feel like going out." Justine told them.

"Trust me, you'll have fun." Butch smiled.

Then suddenly, they heard some guitar playing outside.

"What was that?" Justine asked.

"I dunno, why don't you open your window and find out?" Brick shrugged innocently.

Justine glanced to them and soon opened her window and looked out and around before seeing Luna there.

"Hey, dude!" Luna smiled. "Ready to rock out at Club Paradise with me?"

"Luna...?" Justine asked.

"Come on out, Justine." Luna smiled.

Justine just looked surprised. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"You're going to have fun, that's what's going on." Butch smirked.

"Uh, are you sure, guys?" Justine asked.

"Come on, go out and have fun," Brick said. "It's better than sitting up in your room all day."

"But what about Jo?" Justine asked.

"Don't worry; she won't find out." Butch said.

"Just go and have fun." Brick said.

"Well... All right, boys..." Justine smiled softly. "I guess I could use a little night out."

"We did this just for you." Brick said.

"Thank you so much." Justine beamed as she hugged Brick and Butch.

Brick rolled his eyes slightly from the hug while Butch gave a grin. Justine kissed them both on the cheeks and soon came down to Luna.

"You look awesome, dude," Luna smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Justine smiled back.

Justine and Luna soon came to Club Paradise together to hang out and have some fun with the other people who had come there, even Shelly and Biff from the Neptunes came over to have some fun.

"Is that Justine Reid with another girl?" Shelly asked.

"Aw, Shelly, she can have fun too, I mean, I'm sure they're just friends." Biff told his girlfriend. 

"I guess so." Shelly shrugged.

Everyone looked confused to see Justine that was with someone else.

"Come on, Luna, let's dance." Justine smiled.

"Sure thing!" Luna smiled. "I play that dance game at the arcade all the time. I always get the high score."

"I bet I can imagine why." Justine smiled back. 

Mojo Jojo then picked out a song and played it. Justine and Luna soon came out on the dance floor together to have some real fun together. 

"I'll try not to step on your foot," Justine said. "Sometimes I get a little bit clumsy."

"Don't look at your feet, just look up at me," Luna said. "Looking at your feet is just jinxing yourself." 

Justine nodded and did as she was told.

"Nice job, dudette." Luna smiled.

Justine smiled back as they continued to have fun. Luna smiled until she heard someone calling her name.

Cut to back to the present where Lincoln was shaking her out of her daydream. 

"Luna...? Luna!" Lincoln called out.

Luna blinked and shook her head. "Oh, hey, buddy." she then said to her little brother. 

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine," Luna replied. "Just daydreaming, that's all."

"You were thinking about something, or rather someone, I can tell." Lincoln said.

"Well, kinda..." Luna replied.

"Come on, Sis, let me help you out since you always help me out." Lincoln said.

"I know, I know, I just don't think you're old enough to understand..." Luna said. "It's just about this thing I gotta do with Justine after we met and hung out at the old Cartoon Cartoon Fridays studio after our first visit in Cartoon Network City." 

"I remember," Lincoln replied. "I heard that you guys had fun together."

"Yeah." Luna said.

"So, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Thinking about how Jo might react..." Luna sighed. "She might rip me apart as soon as the scavenger hunt begins." 

"You two are gonna be partners in the scavenger hunt." Lincoln said like he knew.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Luna asked.

"Principal Wartz announced it earlier about all of us going to be partnered up with students from Cartoon Network School, but anyway, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this, Luna," Lincoln explained. "You're Luna Loud, you shouldn't have anything to fear."

"Easier said than done, little bro." Luna replied. 

"Luna, you've always told me to embrace my fears and conquer them, so now's my turn to tell you that." Lincoln said.

"I know, dude, but I saw the pain in her eyes," Luna replied. "If only I coulda done something back then."

"Who says you still can't now?" Lincoln asked. "It sounds like the perfect time to do it, Luna." 

"I guess you're right, but what if she rips me apart?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you can defeat her; I mean, you're the new Spawn for crying out loud," Lincoln told her. "I believe in you, Luna, I always have."

"Whoa! No, no, I don't wanna defeat her," Luna said. "I just want her to give Justine a little freedom, I mean, just because Jo's dating Justine doesn't mean she owns her or anything." 

"Luna, do you have a crush on Justine?" Lincoln soon asked.

"To be honest with you, Bro, I do a little bit," Luna admitted. "Sam knows about it, but she's cool with it."

"And it's okay to have small crushes," Lincoln replied. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"The problem is just Jo being so protective and dominant around Justine," Luna said. "I just wish she would cut loose a little once in a while. I'm sure she's a good friend at times if she hangs around Ed, but jeez." 

"Like how you guys get protective of me even if I just have a paper cut?" Lincoln joked.

"That's different, Bro," Luna smirked a little. "We're your sisters."

"If you say so..." Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully. "I just wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I'm trying not to," Luna said. "Maybe I should talk with the guidance counselor." 

"That might be a good idea," Lincoln said as he got up and stretched then. "I'm gonna go show Pelswick my new sketch for The L-Squad."

"That sounds cool," Luna smiled. "Have fun."

"I will, thanks." Lincoln smiled back as he came to see Pelswick. 

"Hmm... Maybe talking to the guidance counselor would be a good idea for me to do..." Luna pondered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Luna finished her lunch and went to see the guidance counselor just as Jade West was leaving the office.

"Oh, uh, hey, Jade." Luna said to the dark girl.

"Hey." Jade said, not looking up from her phone as she appeared to be texting on it.

"Everything okay?" Luna asked.

"Meh..." Jade said, still not looking up. "Just being told about how I should be more of Tori Vega's friend rather than an enemy... Stuff like that... I gotta go."

Luna glanced at her and knocked on the door which said 'MS. SARAH MAYNSTON' on the plaque. "Ms. Maynston, can I talk to ya?" she then asked.

"Sure, come on in, and I believe I've told you kids..." The guidance counselor replied before showing a familiar looking old face. "Call me 'Taffy'." 

"Oh, sorry, Ms--I mean, Taffy." Luna replied.

"That's okay, dear," Taffy smiled. "Please, have a seat."

Luna soon came inside and sat down, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what seems to be on your mind?" Taffy smiled. 

"Well, I'm having trouble, ya see, and it's not at home either." Luna replied.

"All right, what is it?" Taffy asked.

"It's a friend from out of town..." Luna said as she began to explain everything to the guidance counselor. 

Taffy wrote down when Luna as telling everything about what had been on her mind.

"And I want to help her, so, what do you think?" Luna then asked.

"It does sound a bit painful to go through, but you shouldn't let your fears get in the way," Taffy said. "I think you should just try to have fun with Justine and worry about that, and not what about Jo says or does to you. Just pretend she's not there. I know ignoring people is hard, especially if you're being bullied, but try to block her out so it doesn't ruin your good time." 

"Wow. I guess that helps me out a little bit," Luna smiled. "Thanks, Taffy!"

"It's my job to help you guys out whenever you need someone to talk to," Taffy smiled back. "My Great-Aunt Lulu and grandmother always gave me the best advice when I was growing up."

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Luna smiled. 

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Taffy asked, just to make sure.

"Nope, I'm good," Luna said. "Thanks again."

"Of course," Taffy smiled. "Just remember that my door is always open."

Luna smiled back and soon left back into the hallway as that helped make her feel much better. "Now time to use the bathroom..." she said to herself. "I sure hope that Amber and her buddies aren't in there."

Back in Cartoon Network School...

"Ugh... So bored..." Jo complained. "What am I supposed to do without Justine?" 

A Frisbee was thrown right by her, but luckily, it didn't hit her.

"What the heck?" Jo mumbled.

"Don't worry, guys, I got it." Robin said as she soon came to get the Frisbee as she was outside with the other Rookies for Gym Class since it was a nice day outside.

Jo looked over and held out the Frisbee.

"Uh... Thanks, Jo.." Robin said, taking the flying disc.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Jo replied.

Robin soon walked off to go back to the others to play while Jo seemed to be all alone without Justine to keep her company.

"What am I gonna do without Justine?" Jo asked.

"Uh, I dunno, you could try hanging out with your other friends..." Robin said. "You guys don't have to be around each other 24 hours a day."

"Hmm... I guess that's true," Jo said. "Thanks, kid."

"Oh, you're welcome." Robin replied.

Jo soon went to see the others to see what they were doing as Robin came back with the Frisbee. She saw that the boys were trying to get Ed out of the vending machine.

"How the heck did he get stuck in here?!" Duncan complained.

"I was trying to get some Doritos." Ed smiled.

"Ugh, typical," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Can't you bend him out or something, Duncan?"

"I don't think earth-bending works against vending machines." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys, mind if I help out?" Jo asked them.

The boys looked over to see the Jockette waving to them.

"What do you think she's trying to do now?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe it's a test for something." Duncan guessed.

"Let's humor her," Eddy replied. "Erm, sure, Jo, you can help out. Ed is stuck in the vending machine. Do you think you can get him out?"

"Sure I can." Jo said.

Ed laughed as he ate from the bag of Doritos he wanted. Jo rolled up her sleeves and soon grabbed a hold of Ed to get him out of the vending machine. After a couple of struggles, she soon got him out of the vending machine.

"You okay, big guy?" Jo asked him.

"I got Cool Ranch flavor." Ed smiled.

"Yeah, he's fine," Duncan said. "Uh, thanks, Jo."

"What're friends for?" Jo replied.

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Say, do you guys wanna hang out after school?" Jo invited.

"Why...?" Eddy asked.

"Because we're friends?" Jo replied.

"You never wanna hang out with us!" Eddy told her.

"Well, I wanna do something different." Jo defended.

"Hey, um, listen, we gotta go to the bathroom," Duncan said. "Will you excuse us for one minute?"

"Oh, sure." Jo replied.

The boys dashed off as Jo waited for them.

The Eds and Duncan were running, unknown that the other boys of the group: Henry, Zan, Justin and Trent, were talking to each other in the hallway. They stopped as soon they saw the Eds and Duncan who skid to a halt, but unfortunately, all of them crashed to the ground in a pile.

"Granddad, you ran over another stop sign..." Eddy said in a daze.

"Whoa! Guys, what's the hurry?" Trent asked. "Is there a new video game on sale at Malph's or something?"

"Worse than that, we saw something scary!" Ed cried out. "Something worse than Evil Tim!"

"What?" The other boys asked.

"Jo says she wants to hang out with us!" Eddy said.

The other boys looked to each other.

"...Okay?" Trent replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hello? You're not getting the picture, Elvis!" Duncan told him. "Jo's never wanted to hang out with us. She always bullies us!"

"And she was being nice to us!" Eddy added. "Jo is never nice to us and she didn't yell at us like she always does!"

"Explain that!" Duncan then told the other boys.

The other boys peaked around to see Jo waiting by the corner vending machine and actually for once, looks patient and not agaited as ususal.

"See?!" Eddy told them.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Zan asked.

"Jo is a robot!" Ed cried out. "Just like in Attack of the Teenage Robot!"

The boys just blinked and had a deadpan look on their faces.

"Well, if she wants to hang out with you guys, you could," Zan shrugged. "I mean, we're all supposed to be friends, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, just because she and Justine got into a fight doesn't mean that we shouldn't be there for her, right?" Justin added.

"Fine, but if she goes ballistic on us, we're using the elephant tranquilizer on her." Duncan replied.

Ed pulled out the tranquilizer to show them.

"Yeah, that's not overkill at all." Henry deadpanned.

"Well, I'm keeping it just in case because you never know what might happen." Duncan said.

"This is just like my cousins' fight protocol." Ed said.

"The what now...?" Trent asked.

"Fighting protocol, they have one every time two of the sisters fight and have to separate, and it's best to not get involved otherwise you'll make things worse." Ed stated.

"Ohh." The other boys replied.

"So if two of the sisters are fighting and want to cool down, like say the bathroom or the kitchen, then you can't use those rooms once the protocol has started." Ed informed.

"Of course..." Trent said. "Not the best plan I've heard though."

"That's how they settle it, or if it was Lincoln and one of the sisters, then it would be called the brother/sister fight protocol." Ed continued.

"I still think it's a bit dumb, I mean, yeah, if people are fighting, you should let them cool down, but it just sounds unfair to block rooms of the house like that." Trent said.

"That's how it works for my family, like one time, Lola and Sarah had a fight, we had to call it the cousin fighting protocol in the situation like this," Ed replied. "Between Jo and Justine, we have to call it a relationship fighting protocol."

"Fine... I still think it's kind of cruel to the others involved." Trent shrugged.

"Ed, that may work with your cousins along with Sarah, but it's not gonna work that way with us," Henry said to Ed. "Like Trent says, it's dumb, I mean, we don't do that with MY siblings."

"Okay." Ed said then.

"The best thing we can do right now is let Jo hang out with us for the time being, right?" Henry tested them.

"Right." The boys agreed.

"If you say so," Duncan shrugged to Henry. "But I'm still keeping the tranquilizer for just in case."

"Whatever." Trent said.

Jo played on her phone a bit as she waited for the others to come back as she tried to be patient, even if it was hard considering how she got most of the time.

"Okay, Henry, go talk to her." Eddy suggested.

"Wait, why me?" Henry asked.

"Because you're the oldest of the group and you don't even flinch when she yells." Eddy replied.

"And plus you're always a coward whenever a situation comes up so you take it out on others." Henry replied.

"I am not a coward!" Eddy glared. "I'll prove to you that I am a man! I will go talk to her!"

"Then do it." Henry smirked.

"I will!" Eddy glared.

"Okay, no one's stopping you." Henry said.

"Fine!" Eddy said and came up to Jo. "Hey, Jo!"

"Yeah?" Jo replied, looking down at him.

"How would you like to hang out with the guys after school?" Eddy invited.

"Sounds cool; I'll see you guys after school," Jo replied. "We'll have lots of fun then."

"Yeah, sure, lots of fun." Eddy said.

"Cool, I'll see you guys later." Jo said as she then walked away.

"Now, was that so hard?" Henry asked Eddy.

Eddy didn't say anything as he was just standing there, frozen in shock.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Henry called before snapping his fingers in his face, but that didn't work, so he pulled out a 10 dollar bill and waved it in his face.

"Ah..." Eddy sighed before looking over. "Is that a ten?" he asked before taking the money for himself.

"Yeah, he's fine." Henry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Thanks, Henry, you're a pal." Eddy said as he put the money in his pocket.

"Sure..." Henry said. "Guess we're gonna hang out with Jo after school today or something. Wonder what she does on her off-time?"

"Besides hanging out with Justine, probably training or hanging in her creepy room." Duncan guessed.

"Well, we'll find out around 3:00 then." Henry said.

"And to make sure, we have to make her avoid Justine for the time being, right?" Eddy guessed.

"I guess." Henry shrugged.

"I'm hungry." Ed said.

The boys just rolled their eyes.

Justine wandered around the hallways as she looked around and looked into the auditorium as Ms. Honeydew was shown, making plans for the next school play, and the shy beauty went to go and see her.

"Oh, hello there, Justine," Ms. Honeydew said. "Are you all right?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Justine replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ms. Honeydew offered.

"Sure." Justine said, giving a small smile.

Ms. Honeydew soon sat on the stage with Justine and the teenage girl told her all about the day she had been having today.

"And that's basically how it went, Ms. Honeydew." Justine soon concluded.

"I see..." Ms. Honeydew said. "Well, I don't think thee's anything wrong with you, the problem is just that Jo needs to learn how to let you spend time with other friends without getting angry or jealous."

"I know," Justine said. "What do you think I should do?"

"I would leave Jo alone until she cools down." Ms. Honeydew replied.

"Thanks, Ms. Honeydew," Justine smiled. "I feel better now."

"If you happen to pass her, maybe nod your head or wave, but I think it's a good idea that you two take a break," Ms. Honeydew said. "I've had my share of boyfriends who were a lot like Jo is acting now."

"Thanks, Ms. Honeydew." Justine said.

"Anytime, my dear." Ms. Honeydew replied.

The two shared a hug together.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for the next school play," Ms. Honeydew smiled. "The kids in the Drama Club and I are going over some ideas later."

Justine smiled back and nodded as she left the auditorium, feeling better after the talk with the woman as she was headed to her last class for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Nicktoons High, the students was running outside after school ended or in Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam's case, skated away from school. Luna was walking back home since she had to watch the younger siblings for a couple of hours. As she was walking home, she saw another Luna smiling at her and doing a rock pose.

"Luan, how many times do we have to tell you no shape-shifting," Luna narrowed her eyes. "What if people see you doing that?"

"How else am I supposed to practice?" Luan replied.

"Well, not in public." Luna told her.

"Oh, come on, it's fun," Luan said before shape-shifting into Dib. "I'm a crazy kid who believes Zim is an alien and I have a big head."

"Luan, that's mean," Luna said. "Do you want to be taught another lesson from the last time you tried to mess with us on April Fool's?"

"Come on, I was just 'fooling' around," Luan replied before laughing. "Get it?"

Luna just glared at her sister with her eyes glowing green.

"I was just having fun." Luan said.

"There's a time and a place for stuff like that, and it's not here," Luna told her. "I don't want you to get in trouble like when you sent a pie catapult to Principal Wartz last week."

"He was 'pieing' for it!" Luan continued. "Hahaha, get it?!"

Luna just rolled her eyes. 

"I guess you have a lot on your mind today... I better check my room for any offers for Funny Business." Luan said before running off to get to their house.

Luna sighed as she went into the house, which was chaotic, then then again, this is the Loud family we're talking about.

"Lynn, drop that hamburger meat!" Lori's voice scolded. "Dad needs it for his sloppy joes tonight!"

"I don't care, I'm hungry now!" Lynn told her older sister.

"You literally had two packs of hot dogs and a piece of chicken not too long ago!" Lori said, pulling back the meat.

"Well, I'm still hungry, AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME FROM TAKING IT!" Lynn glared, pulling on the meat to take it from Lori. 

"Lynn, you're out of control!" Lori glared back. "You need to learn how to share and settle down!"

Lynn growled at her older sister.

"I wonder if Lucy has a spell to control Wild Girl #2?" Lori grumbled to herself.

Lincoln was chasing Lana who was running on all fours with a paintbrush in her mouth. "Lana, drop it!" he then glared at his younger tomboy sister. "I need that paintbrush!" 

"Okay, you guys are usually rowdy and crazy, but this is too much even for me." Luna said before she took out her phone to send a text to Sam so they could maybe hang out and talk in private.

Sam soon responded back.

Sam: Sure, where do you wanna meet up at?

Luna: i dunno... anywhere but my place :P 

Sam: how about Nasty Burger *hamburger emoji* *milkshake emoji*

Luna: better than the Krusty Krab these days *thumb's up emoji*

Sam: Nasty Burger it is :) I'll see you then

Luna smiled as she sent a heart emoji and Sam soon went one back as she decided to go to Nasty Burger to hang out with Sam while her family was being more chaotic than usual which was really saying something.

Sam was there, waving to her girlfriend. "Hey, Luna!"

"Hey, Sam," Luna smiled as she ran up to the girl and hugged her. "Man, today's just the worst."

"I'm sorry about that," Sam said. "Let's go get some burgers and shakes."

The two girls went inside and sat down.

"Is everything all right?" Sam asked.

"I know you're cool about this with the time I told you about Justine." Luna began.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Sam guessed.

Luna nodded.

"You shouldn't dwell on that too much." Sam said.

"I know, but she was in my dreams too," Luna said. "I don't know why, but I want to help her and save her."

"What Jo did was wrong, and I understand why you would want to help Justine." Sam soothed.

"I guess all I can think about for that is that scavenger hunt..." Luna said. "I mean, we are gonna be partners."

"Oh, yeah, Wartz was talking about that earlier," Sam replied. "The students are gonna be partnered up with a student from Cartoon Network School."

"And if Jo is there, then she will rip me apart," Luna said. "I already know that she hates me."

"Don't really know what I can tell you to do about that, but I saw you were talking with Taffy earlier, and she has the best advice." Sam said.

"She did tell me to ignore Jo and have fun with Justine." Luna replied.

"Right, so I had an idea myself," Sam said to her. "Why don't you spend a little time with Justine tonight, and don't worry about Jo either? She won't know."

"Hmm... That might work..." Luna replied. "Thanks, Sam, you're the best."

"I don't know about being the best, but I do try to look out for you." Sam smiled.

Luna smiled back at her as they enjoyed their burgers and shakes.

Meanwhile, at Cartoon Network School, everyone was going home or hanging out with their friends.

"Where is she?" Eddy asked. "She said to meet us here after school."

"Who knows where she is?" Duncan shrugged as he carved a skull into the tree with a knife.

Jo soon drove by in her car. "All right, guys, get in." she then told them.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked.

"Will you just get in?" Jo rolled her eyes slightly.

The boys went inside of the car with Henry sitting in the passenger seat.

"So, uh, I was thinkin' we could go to the arcade." Jo said to them.

"Okay by me, right guys?" Henry shrugged.

The boys looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

"All right then, let's go." Jo said as she drove them to the video game arcade.

"Jo, can we listen to some music?" Ed asked.

"MY station!" Duncan grinned.

"No, MINE!" Eddy replied.

"My car. My rules." Jo reminded them.

"Aww, come on!" Eddy whined.

"That's not fair!" Duncan added.

"Life isn't fair." Jo told them.

"Then maybe you would like us to go then." Henry said, not liking how Jo was acting.

"Uh, on second thought, how about you guys pick a radio station?" Jo then asked.

"I call dibs!" Eddy beamed.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jo said.

"Now... Let's see..." Eddy said as he came to take a look for a radio station he wanted. He flipped the radio station to chose what he wants. "Nope... Too boring... Eh.... Wait a minute, there it is!"

"And here's a song to all you rock star fans out there!" The radio DJ announced an upcoming song. "It's called The Greatest Rock & Roll Dream by Luna Loud!"

"That's my favorite song!" Ed beamed.

Jo was about to reach for the radio.

"Do you wanna hang out with us or not?" Henry stopped her. "Jo, if you wanna keep a friend, you have to be a friend, and you're not a good friend if all you do is yell and boss around the others all the time."

"Fine... You win..." Jo sighed.

"Can we still listen to the song?" Ed asked.

"Sure." Jo shrugged.

Jo did her best to put up with the song, especially since Luna sang it while driving them to the arcade.

"I'm happy for my cousin!" Ed smiled.

"She really has a great singing voice." Eddy smirked.

"Say, I wonder if she wants a manager?" Duncan pondered.

"Or another roadie." Ed added.

Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wait, this is my favorite part." Eddy said before doing an air guitar solo during the song.

"Pose it like you mean, it boys!" Duncan said before he, Ed, and Eddy did a rock pose together. 

"Come on, boys, pose it like you chose it!" Eddy added.

Henry chuckled to them as he began to join them.

"What am I doing with my life?" Jo mumbled to herself.

"Come on, Jo! Throw up the goats!" Ed smiled.

"What...?" Jo blinked.

"He wants you to make a rock pose." Trent explained.

Jo sighed to herself and did a rock pose with the rest of the boys.

Luckily for Jo, they soon made it to the arcade, and she parked her car as the guys went inside ahead of her.

"At least the guys are nice enough to do this for me." Jo said to herself as she went inside of the arcade with them.

The guys looked all around, wondering where to go first.

"Hey, Mike's friend Xandir has a game in the arcade now." Eddy smirked.

"Let's check it out." Eddy suggested.

"I call dibs!" Duncan beamed.

"Dang it!" Eddy groaned.

"Sorry, but ya snooze, ya lose." Duncan told Eddy.

"Is it nap time already?" Ed asked.

"That's not what he meant, Ed." Double D told him.

Jo just stood behind them, looking around to see which game to play first. Duncan went to the Xandir game first. Not surprisingly, Maxwell was in the arcade since he loved video games a lot. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Jo asked the others.

"Just pick a game and have fun." Henry told her.

"Yeah, you act like you've never been in an arcade before." Double D added. 

"I've never been a video game nerd," Jo shrugged. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Maxwell replied.

"Well, the boys are gonna show you the time of your life!" Eddy beamed. "Come on!"

"Jo, everybody plays video games, surely you have." Double D said to Jo. 

"Maybe a couple of times with Autumn." Jo said.

"Well, there you go." Double D replied.

"Come on, you guys, let's play!" Eddy beamed, grabbing Jo and Double D and pulled them away.

"Gah!" The two yelped from that.

"Aw, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Eddy said. "Hmm... What would be a good game for Jo?"

"Probably that Mortal Kombat game," Double D said. "Once May is done of course."

"Beaver Teeth is here?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, but remember, May is our friend now," Double D said. "Especially since she and Beau Rondeau are a couple now." 

May was shown playing the Mortal Kombat game as her favorite character, Sonya Blade. "Yeah, take that, Scorpion!" she then laughed. "How do ya like that?"

"Never took her to be a Mortal Kombat fan." Jo said to the Eds.

"Rumor has it that she's the long-lost niece of Sonya Blade," Eddy said. "Her father was Sonya's brother." 

"No way." Jo said.

"Yes way." Eddy replied.

"Well, it's a rumor, so technically, not yes way." Double D told Eddy.

Eddy looked at him.

"Hey, you said 'Rumor has it'." Double D reminded him. 

"Yeah, for all we know, it COULD be true." Eddy said.

"All right! I did it! I did it! I beat Raiden!" May beamed to herself.

The game soon totaled up her score as she did a little victory dance.

"Way to go, May!" Otto smiled as he played a time traveling game.

"Most impressive." Og added.

"Yeah, May, you might even get your name on the bathroom door." Brooke smiled. 

"Really?!" May gasped. "It's a dream come true for me to have MY name on the bathroom door!"

"Hey, mind if I play?" Jo asked as she came to the game.

"Uh, Jo, my turn isn't over yet..." May said.

"Hey, this is kinda cool." Jo said while playing the game. 

"Hey, Jo, I wasn't finished yet." May said.

Jo kept playing anyway. "Hey, what's going on?" she then complained. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Jo!" May complained.

Jo soon kept trying to play, only to lose the match in the game which made May's score lower to zero.

"Noooo! I was so close!" May cried out, tugging on her hair. 

"Dammit!" Jo complained. "This game is rigged."

"YOU RUINED MY HIGH SCORE!" May cried out.

"What?" Jo asked.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT YOUR TURN, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" May snapped at Jo before storming off, grumbling in frustration. "I was gonna treat Beau to Steak & Shake too with that advance on my allowance Mom gave me!" 

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Jo told her.

"Forget it!" May snapped.

"Hey, I said sorry!" Jo told her. "Can't you accept my apology?"

"Jo, that game meant a lot to May, and besides, you get that way around people all the time," Henry said. "That's why Justine wants a break from you. You never let anyone get their side of the story in and you just let your anger consume you." 

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it then, huh?" Jo asked.

"You've got to keep your anger in check," Henry told her. "How do you think I keep my anger in check so I don't have to turn into a Hulk?"

"Fine... What do you do to keep calm and quiet then so you don't Hulk Out?" Jo asked him. 

"Well, first off: I have to think of what makes me happy," Henry told her. "And if that doesn't work, I usually listen to music, that always calms me down. Tell me this: why do you have to be a bully and angry all the time?"

"Because in first grade, I was being bullied for being different, no one wanted to be my friend, they treated me like an animal, and that's when I snapped on this one alpha girl who was calling me names," Jo explained. "I jumped at her and attacked her, breaking her nose and giving her a black eye. After that day, nobody would dare to cross me."

"Well, you can't let your anger get to you all the time," Henry said. "I know you don't mean to be cruel and vile like Eva, but with the way you're acting, you need to control it and let others give ideas or suggestions rather than just letting your muscle do the work. It makes you come off as a heartless monster, especially when you bully some of your friends."

"I don't know how to do that." Jo said.

"How about I help you?"

"You would do that for me?"

"It's what friends do, Jo, you need to learn that." Henry told her.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Henry." Jo sounded touched.

"It's what friends do, Jo." Henry nodded.

Jo held out her hand. 

Henry then looked at it before shaking her hand, then smirking. "Don't even try to crush my hand."

Jo just smirked back. May soon came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, hey, kid, I'm sorry about your game." Jo said.

"Why didn't you just wait your turn?!" May asked. "Is it too hard for you to be patient?!"

"She's trying, May; I'm helping her out." Henry told the blonde girl.

"Well, she needs a lot of work!" May replied.

"What is your problem?!" Jo glared. 

"You ruined my chances of being somebody!" May glared back. "Maybe not everyone is high and mighty like you! You could've just waited to play the game after me, but no, you had to ruin it! Thanks a lot!" she then stormed off.

Jo was about to go after her, but Henry stopped her from going any further.

"Doesn't feel so good, huh?" Henry asked Jo.

"No, it sucks." Jo folded her arms.

"Now you know how everybody else feels." Henry told her.

"You sure you're not exaggerating?" Jo asked.

"Jo..." Henry gave her a look. 

"...Am I really that harsh?" Jo asked.

"You want to know the truth?" Henry asked.

Jo soon nodded.

"You are... But that's okay," Henry said. "I can help you."

Jo soon looked down to the floor.

"I have an aunt who was a lot like you, only she was made of pure evil." Henry said.

"But I'm not a villain!" Jo snapped.

"No, but if you keep acting that way, people will think you are." Henry told her.

"They wouldn't think that way about me." Jo said.

Henry soon proved her wrong by showing her how she had been acting because of her anger and competitiveness towards others, acting more like a bully and less like a friend, especially whenever someone had a simple disagreement with her.

"Oh, my God... I'm not human..." Jo's eyes widened. "People are right; I'm a heartless monster."

"And we have to change that," Henry said. "I don't want you to be like how your Uncle Trigon used to be before you and Raven defeated him or how my aunt The Evil Empress is. I've learned a lot from my other aunt, The Good Empress."

"Didn't that Courage dog meet them?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Henry said. "I met them too when I took Alexandra to visit China with me and we ran into him, Eustace, Muriel, and Miriam."

"You're right... I don't want to end up like my uncle." Jo said.

Henry nodded as that was all he wanted to hear.

"But wait a minute, what about Duncan and Eddy?" Jo asked. "Those two get on my nerves."

"Just leave those two to me." Henry told her.

"Well... All right." Jo said.

"I have nine younger siblings, trust me, I know what I'm doing, don't think about that right now." Henry said to her.

"Okay, so what's my first lesson?" Jo asked.

"First of all, I want you to stop thinking about threatening or beating up or torturing them with your demonic or werewolf powers just to scare them and make them leave you alone," Henry said. "How would you like it if you asked Cindy for help and she just brought out that tiger to make you go away and leave her alone? People wanna help you, but you're just too stubborn to listen and you think you're better than everyone, especially if Brick MacArthur is concerned."

"Yeah, but when I do, people just laugh at me." Jo defended.

"Who does?" Henry asked. "Besides Duncan and Eddy, they don't count."

"Well, you already know apparently." Jo said. 

"Well, do you want friends or do you want people to be afraid to come anywhere near you, even maybe Justine?" Henry asked.

"I do want friends, I really do!" Jo replied.

"Well, if you wanna make a friend, you have to be a friend," Henry said. "My mother always told me that, and I believe her."

"And that's when you started to have friends?" Jo guessed.

"Yes, I mean, sure, people sometimes get on my nerves, but I wouldn't bully them." Henry said.

"Don't you wanna hit them or something for touching your stuff?" Jo asked.

"You hit Autumn?!" Henry glared.

"Well... No... But... Don't you want them to stop bugging you?" Jo asked.

"A good big brother or sister never hits their little brother or sister," Henry said. "Only complete monsters would bully their siblings. Besides, weren't you an only child before you adopted Autumn?"

"Yes... I've always wanted a little brother or sister." Jo said.

"And you've always been good to Autumn." Henry replied.

"Of course I have." Jo said.

"So do you think beating up, threatening, and scaring people would be a good example to show her how to act to other people she doesn't know?" Henry asked. "Your younger siblings look up to you and wanna do what you do, so you might end up making her doing exactly what you do whenever she meets someone new, and they won't wanna be her friend."

"Oh, my God!" Jo gasped.

"Justine won't even love someone who's a bully, and then go out with someone who's a better person and doesn't be mean to their friends, like Luna Loud." Henry replied.

"Did you have to say her name?" Jo asked.

"Yes, because you have a problem." Henry replied bravely.

Jo opened her mouth to say something.

"Jo, don't deny it, please." Henry told her.

Jo soon turned away with a groan. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"I'll be here to help you." Henry told her.

Jo looked over at Henry, then nodded at him.

"Now, close your eyes, I want you to find your happy place." Henry said.

Jo closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled as she was trying to find a happy place.

"Think calm thoughts... Don't let anything get in your way... Where are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm back to where I was born... With my real Mom and Dad." Jo replied.

"That's good, keep going with it, have fun with it." Henry encouraged.

"It was nice for all of us," Jo soon smiled. "Mom and Dad love each other very much."

"You're doing great." Henry told her.

"Now what?" Jo asked.

"All right... Now tell me... What happened that first made you so angry?" Henry then asked.

"That was when Sue and Sylvester adopted me," Jo said. "I thought they loved me, but boy was I wrong. But there was one day every year that kept me angry."

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"They forgot my birthday." Jo said.

"Now, I want you to take that anger, and find a more constructive way to use it." Henry told Jo.

"Okay, I'll try." Jo said.

"I know it'll be a challenge for you, but I believe in you enough to make a new Jo Elliot," Henry said. "You can still scare away bullies, but not your friends as long as you don't go overboard like your cousin does with Dr. Light sometimes with the other Teen Titans."

"I'll try not to... Especially with Trigon in my mind," Jo replied. "Sometimes he tries to take control."

"I'm sure he does." Henry replied.

"Hey, it's working... I'm feeling a little better." Jo said.

"The Good Empress taught me and Alexandra about this when we were helping with Courage." Henry nodded.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Henry." Jo said.

"No problem, you--" Henry said, then much to his surprise, she hugged him as a tear ran down her face.

"Um... No problem." Henry then repeated himself as he gently patted Jo on the back. 

Jo soon took a deep breath out of the hug.

"Besides, you know what happens to people who just fight each other all day without listening to the other like you did?" Henry asked.

"Uh, no?" Jo replied.

"You end up like that." Henry said, pointing to two boys also known as Chet and Lorenzo: The Step-Brothers.

"Hey, it's my turn!" Chet glared.

"Too bad, it's still my turn!" Lorenzo glared back.

"For two hours!" Chet growled.

"See?" Henry said to Jo.

"Wow. I guess you're right." Jo replied.

"Now, you--Hold it... Back up." Henry said.

Jo and Henry took a step back as the step-brothers went past them, fighting each other in a cartoon fight cloud. Jo and Henry watched them go and soon walked off to back to the others as they continued to play their games.

"Hey, Jo, got some dollars for the change machine?" Eddy asked.

"What? You think because Bruce Wayne is my godfather I carry around loose change?" Jo rolled her eyes a bit.

"Uh... Yeah?" Eddy shrugged. "Aren't you loaded or something with an allowance from him?"

"Besides, I wanna beat the Shorty in Air Hockey." Duncan added.

"Don't call me that!" Eddy glared.

Jo just ignored them and walked off.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"I think I need some air." Jo said to him.

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on them," Henry said before taking out his own wallet to give Eddy and Duncan some money. "Here, guys, I'll hook you up."

"Thanks, buddy!" Duncan beamed.

"Yeah, you're a pal!" Eddy added as he walked off with Duncan.

Henry soon watched them go and he decided to play some Skeeball once he had enough quarters after sharing with Eddy and Duncan.


	5. Chapter 5

Justine soon came out of the bathroom in her robe with a towel on her head as she took a bath to help soothe herself, passing by Boomer as he was in the hallway, but he covered her eyes in case she was naked. 

"Hello, Boomer." Justine smiled.

"Hi, Justine," Boomer said. "Feeling better?"

"A lot better." Justine nodded.

"Okay, good." Boomer said.

"Uh, Boomer, I'm in my robe, you don't have to cover your eyes right now." Justine said.

"Oh... Okay..." Boomer said, putting his hands down then.

Justine smiled at him and patted him on his head. 

"So what're you gonna do tonight?" Boomer asked.

"I dunno," Justine said. "Whatya say we just order a pizza or something and watch a movie, have a little family night inside?"

"Ham and bacon pizza?" Boomer smiled at that idea.

"Sure." Justine giggled.

"Yes!" Boomer beamed.

Justine soon went in her room to change into her clothes once her shower was done, feeling a bit better from what happened with Jo earlier, but still decided to give it some time before she would call back or see her again. Justine then blow dried her hair so it could be completely dry and then brushed her hair, then afterwards, decided to leave it down instead of her normal braid. 

"Justine said we could have pizza and a movie." Boomer told his brothers as they played a video game. 

"Guess she's still taking that break fro Jo, huh?" Brick asked.

"Yeah... I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow though." Boomer said.

"I hope so for both of their sake's." Butch replied.

"We all do," Brick said. "We shouldn't bug her about it, okay, Butch?!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Butch glared. "I don't ruin everything!"

"Yes, you do!" Brick glared back.

"No, I don't!"

"Stop fighting!" Boomer said. "The last thing Justine needs is more people fighting!"

Brick and Butch stopped fighting and looked at their brother. "Fine..." They then grumbled.

"So, what're we playing?" Boomer asked.

"Super Smash Bros. Unlimited." Brick and Butch said.

"Awesome!" Boomer beamed. "I call being Mario!"

The Rowdyruff Boys then went to play their game until dinner would arrive.

Justine ordered the pizza and sat in the living room with the boys as she waited for it. "So, guys, any movie ideas?" she then asked.

"Spawn!" Brick called out.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Spawn!" Butch added.

"Please, Justine?!" Boomer pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Justine giggled. "Spawn it is then."

"Yes!" The Boys cheered out of victory.

"Pizza should be here soon," Justine said. "When I go get it, you boys can put the movie on."

The boys smiled as they grabbed the movie so they could watch it. Justine soon took out her wallet to pay for the pizza, leaving a tip for Corey as he came to the door with his younger sister, Elena.

"Thank you," Corey smiled. "And here's your pizza."

"Thank you." Justine smiled back.

Corey and Elena left as Justine got the pizza.

"Oh, don't forget your tip." Justine said.

"Thanks!" Elena beamed, taking out the jar.

Justine then gave them their tip and the Haynes siblings soon went off together. "Boys? The pizza is here!" she then called out.

"PIZZA!" The Rowdyruff Boys beamed.

And so, the family had a nice night in together as Justine was slowly starting to feel better after what a train-wreck today had been.

Soon enough, Jo was dropping the boys off back home after having a fun day with them. "Thanks, guys for an awesome day." she said to them.

"What are friends for?" Ed smiled.

"Well, I'm a bit exhausted, I think I'm gonna go to bed a little early..." Jo said. 

"Yes, you should get some rest after the day you've had." Henry agreed.

"I'll see you guys later." Jo said as he then drove off, leaving the boys by themselves.

The boys soon walked off back home.

"So, ya guys think Jo will change forever?" Eddy asked.

"It's hard to say." Trent said.

"I have a feeling that she will." Henry said.

"Only time will tell us," Double D said. "Hopefully though once Jo and Justine see each other again, it'll be less stressful on all of us."

"And then maybe she won't be such a jackass to all of us." Duncan said.

"There's a reason for why she's angry all of the time, and it involves on what her adoptive parents did." Henry replied.

"Blah, blah, that's no excuse to take it out on us," Duncan said. "Who are you, Dawn?"

"Henry does have a point." Zan said.

"Oh, come on, dude; not you too." Duncan replied.

"Oh, what?" Duncan asked. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for Jo just because her parents neglected her? Man, am I sick of these sob stories. People try way too hard to make us feel sorry for them, and then they can get away with acting the way they do, but when me or Abby do it, we get thrown in Juvey."

"Not all people have a happy life, Duncan." Trent reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah." Duncan replied.

"You know what? Now you're acting like Jo." Henry told Duncan.

"I am not!" Duncan glared.

"Either way, I'm out of here," Henry said as he went home. "If you don't wanna trust Jo, then fine."

"I am not acting like Jo!" Duncan said. "Even the guys will say I'm not, right, guys?"

"Good night, Duncan..." Zan said. "It's been a long day for everyone, just get some sleep."

"But... But... But..." Duncan stammered.

"We will see you tomorrow, Duncan." Justin told him.

Duncan rolled his eyes and soon went to go home. Everyone then went to bed and it seemed to be a peaceful night for everyone, even Duncan once he eventually fell asleep.

The next day came and the students at Cartoon Network School were excited about who are their partner would be from Nicktoons High/Jr High for the scavenger hunt that would be on Saturday. The students saw Skarr putting up the list on the bulletin board and walked away.

"Here's the list, you guys!" Chicken told the others.

Everyone soon rushed over to check out the list together.

"Justine and Luna... Knew that one." Lu said to the others.

"Cool, me and Frida are partners." Mike said.

"Lucky... I got Otto, this stinks!" Eddy complained. "Can we switch partners, Mike?"

"Why is it so hard for you two to get along and be friends?" Mike asked. "What is holding you back?"

"He thinks he's so high and mighty all the time; that's what his problem is." Eddy replied.

"Look, just try to get along with him for my sake?" Mike suggested.

"Fine... I'll try..." Eddy sighed to her.

"Besides, you're not one to talk, you get that way all the time, and don't even try to deny it." Mike then said.

Eddy folded his arms and grumbled.

"So, who did you guys get as partners?" Henry asked the other guys.

"I got Danny Fenton," Trent said. "He seems pretty cool."

"Paulina~..." Zan smiled dreamily.

"I know you'll have fun with that," Jayna smirked. "Plus it'll be cool for you guys to see each other again."

"Last time I called, she was talking about this group called The Rainbow Fairies." Zan said to her.

"Rainbow Fairies?" Duncan scoffed.

"I know it sounds silly, but her mother had a book about them." Zan replied.

"No, it doesn't sound silly, it sounds really girly." Duncan said.

"How about before you judge it, you get to know it?" Zan asked. "Anyway, I look forward in learning more about these Rainbow Fairies. They sound interesting. Paulina told me they're from Rainspell Island, but maybe later on, I can find out more about them. I think I'll ask her if we have time before the scavenger hunt."

"Who did you get as a partner, Henry?" Jayna soon asked.

"I got Lori," Henry replied. "I think me and her will get along fine since we're both the oldest in a large family."

"You gotta watch her sometimes though," Eddy advised. "She's usually on her phone 24/7, she probably won't help out, I'm just saying."

"Um, thanks?" Henry shrugged.

"And she can be mean, she will even threaten to turn you into a human pretzel if you don't do as she says." Eddy continued.

"Eddy, I think I can handle her." Henry told him.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Eddy shrugged.

"Trust me on this one." Trent replied.

"I got Lola as my partner!" Dee Dee squealed. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun together!"

"That's nice, Dee." Mike smiled.

The students of Nicktoons High soon saw their partners after Principal Wartz put up the list in the hallway.

"Perfect," Arnold said. "I got my cousin."

"I got Nazz as my partner," Reggie said. "She seems pretty cool."

"Lucky you," Otto huffed. "I got Eddy as my partner."

"Can't you try to get along with other people and actually be likable for a change?" Reggie asked him.

"People like me." Otto replied.

"Sure they do." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that right?" Otto asked Amber and her friends.

"I like eggs." Debbie smiled.

Amber just rolled her eyes in annoyance while filing her nails. "I got Heather as my partner," She then smirked. "Perfect."

"Yeah, you're a real match made in not Heaven." Debbie smiled innocently.

"Quiet, Debbie." Amber glared.

"Okay." Debbie smiled as that didn't even bother her.

"Jen..." Tuesday smiled. "It's been a while since we hung out."

"You're friends with Mike Mazinsky's sister, Tuesday?" Otto asked the green-haired girl. 

"Oh, yeah, we go waaaay back." Tuesday replied.

"And look at this, I got her friend Nikki Wong," Debbie Thornberry pointed out. "This is going to be fun."

"I got Jonesy Garcia." Drake pointed out.

"I got Wyatt Williams!" Josh added.

Wartz hid a small smile as this seemed to be turning out so far so good. Lincoln was going to the list with Pelswick, Clyde, and Julie.

"Hmm... I got... Robin Snyder." Pelswick said.

"I got Kaitlin Hartman." Julie said.

"And I got Maxwell Hartman," Clyde smiled. "How 'bout you, Linc?"

Lincoln gulped. "I got Jo Elliot."

"Well, I'll go tell Lucy what to do next." Clyde said, walking off from his best friend.

"How about we try to be positive for Lincoln?" Tammy suggested as she stood with Julie.

"Yeah, I mean, I've heard stories about her, but that doesn't mean they're true." Julie agreed with her cousin.

"That's right." Tammy added.

"Fine then, would you girls like to trade then?" Lincoln smirked to the girls.

"Oh, no, thank you." Julie and Tammy replied.

"That's what I thought." Lincoln said to them.

Julie and Tammy glanced to each other.

"I just hope it's lots of fun," Arnold smiled. "I love hanging out with Dawn, especially when we visit animals in need."

"I know you and Dawn will have lots of fun." Reggie smiled to her boyfriend.

"And so will Paulina." Arnold said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reggie asked.

They heard a loud squeal and they saw Paulina jumping in excitement.

"YES! YES! YES! I GOT MY BOYFRIEND AS MY PARTNER!" Paulina squealed.

"I'm right here, Paulina." Dash said.

"Not YOU! Get away from me!" Paulina glared, shoving him against Kwan.

"Who are you talking about then?" Dash asked out of confusion.

"My boyfriend, Zach!" Paulina told him.

"...Dummy!" Tammy soon said.

Paulina soon walked off to the other girls. "Can you believe it? Zach is my partner!"

"That's great, Paulina," Tammy smiled. "Just remember to play the game while spending time with him." she then smirked playfully with a wink.

"So, uh, who did you girls get?" Paulina asked while blushing.

"I got Zoey Gibson," Tammy replied. "I think she's Ginger's cousin, and she seems like a nice girl."

"I got Dakota Milton." Star added.

"I'm sure you two will get along nicely." Paulina said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Star smiled before looking dreamy-eyed. "Maybe I'll meet a cute boy in Cartoon Network City just like you, Paulina~"

"I'm sure you will." Paulina smiled back.

"Hey, girls." Lori said as she walked by with Leni.

"Hey, Lori, who did you get as a partner?" Paulina asked the oldest Loud sibling.

"I got Henry for a partner, he's one of Ed's friends and is the oldest of nine younger brothers and sisters." Lori replied.

"So we've heard." Star said to her.

"Think you can focus on the scavenger hunt instead of texting Bobby all the time?" Paulina smirked.

"Don't worry, I literally got this." Lori said before she turned around to text her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh..." Paulina smirked to that.

"What?" Lori glanced over. "It's not like you don't text Zach."

"Not every minute of every day when I'm away from him." Paulina replied.

Lori rolled her eyes as she went back on her phone. 

"Paulina, can Boots and I watch you in the scavenger hunt in Cartoon Network City?" Dora asked her big cousin.

"Of course you can, Dora." Paulina smiled to her little cousin.

Sam was looking the list too and smiled a little. "I got Joanna as my partner... She seems like she's cool."

"She's Ed's friend and her twin brother Zach are foreign exchange students from... Somewhere... I forget..." Luna replied.

"They speak English though, right?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, they do," Luna told her. "Sorry we can't be on the same team, but the idea is to be with someone from CN City."

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Let's just try to have fun with it, like you and Justine."

"Yeah, that's right." Luna smiled back.

"Hey, Luna, we're gonna prepare a funeral," Clyde said to the young rocker. "The service will start after the scavenger hunt."

"For who?" Luna glanced at him.

"For Lincoln," Clyde replied. "He has Jo Elliot as his partner."

"What did we just say?!" Julie and Tammy asked Clyde.

"Oops. Sorry, girls." Clyde smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to think about Jo Elliot right now, Clyde," Luna told the boy who was best friends with her brother. "I was talkin' to Taffy a bit. Try to ignore her and think of a happy place."

"Taffy's great," Tammy smiled. "I don't know what this school would do without her."

"Yeah, Dr. Bliss taught her well." Julie agreed.

"And it's working for me," Luna said. "I've never felt so much better."

"That's good." Tammy smiled.

"I'm sure it's gonna be okay, Luna," Sam smiled. "Until the scavenger hunt, I'm right here with ya."

"Thanks, Sam." Luna smiled back.

"You're welcome." Sam nodded.

The students soon went off to finish school, but today would be a half day because of the scavenger hunt which would send them to a bus to Cartoon Network City. Every student was excited due to the scavenger hunt. Well, some of them; at least they didn't have lunch because their would be lunch prepared for them.

Jo was walking in the hallway and noticed that May was having trouble with her locker. "Well, here goes..." She then said to herself. "Hey, Beaver Teeth!"

'What do you want?" May glared at her.

"Do you need any help?" Jo asked.

"Why? So you can rip open my locker door and make my stuff fall out?" May glared.

"No, can't I help out a fellow friend?" Jo replied.

"After you ruined my chance of being somebody?!" May complained.

"I DID say sorry, but I'm a changed woman, so let me help out." Jo told her.

"Sure you are..." May rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll humor ya."

Jo then came up to May's locker to help out the girl in need. She pulled out a bobbie pin and unlocked the lock then opened the locker. "There you go." she then said.

May didn't say anything and soon went to get what she needed from her locker.

"You're welcome!" Jo said to her. 

"Um... Thanks." May said as she came to her locker.

"Need anything else?" Jo asked.

"Uhh... No thanks." May replied.

"You sure?" Jo asked.

May looked at her and soon walked away. "What is with her this week? I'm not sure if I like it."

Jo overheard her and then sighed. "Great, I tried to be nice and it's coming back to bite me on the butt... What am I doing wrong?"

"You can't rush things, Jo, you have to give it a little bit of time," Henry said. "No one's adjusted to the change yet, so it'll take some time."

"Gah! How long have YOU been standing there?" Jo asked.

"Long enough to see that you helped May out." Henry replied.

"Well, don't do that." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Sorry..."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Jo sighed.

"No one said it was gonna be easy, Jo." Henry told her.

"I know." Jo sulked.

"I'm still going to help you though." Henry said.

"Thanks, dude."

"My aunts told me all about the balance between good and bad... Especially when focusing on your inner spirit." Henry advised.

"You really think that I can do this?" Jo asked.

"I know you can." Henry nodded.

"I'm just not so sure..." Jo said.

"That's a problem too, Jo," Henry said. "You are your own harshest critic."

"Man, this is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be." Jo groaned.

"Well, not everything can go the easy way, whether you like it or not, especially with how arrogant you get." Henry told her.

"You're right... I can get arrogant sometimes." Jo replied.

Henry then gave her a look.

"Okay, all of the time," Jo replied. "It's just that most people get on my nerves and then I snap."

"I understand it's hard not to get angry with that, but you should take it out in a more constructive way like sports rather than beating on your friends like Duncan and Eddy," Henry said. "My brothers and sisters do get on my nerves at times, but I would never hurt any one of them."

"How did you get so good at this?" Jo asked.

"Thank my mom and dad." Henry replied.

"Hm." Jo replied.

"I'm gonna get a quick snack from the vending machine," Henry said. "I need something to go with that sack lunch that Skarr arranged for all of us from the cafeteria."

"Wait a minute..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure."

Jo and Henry soon walked off to the vending machine together.

Henry soon came up to it and decided to get a Sour Creme & Onion bag of potato chips. "Did you want anything?" he then asked. 

"Snickers, please." Jo replied.

"Sounds good." Henry said, going to get her a Snickers bar.

"Thanks a bunch." Jo said.

"So, your partner's that kid with white hair," Henry said. "I dunno what it is, but he reminds me of myself."

"Ed DID say that he's his favorite cousin next to that Lana girl and your partner is his older sister, the phoneaholic." Jo replied.

"That's a good one." Henry chuckled.

"Um, thanks." Jo replied as they walked off together to get ready in the football field.

They saw all of the students waiting for other students from Nicktoons High/Jr High to join them. Jo looked over at Justine who was talking to Jayna.

"Maybe I should wait to talk with her when this is all over." The jockette said to herself.

"So, how are you feeling today, Justine?" Jayna asked with a warm and friendly smile.

"A lot better than I thought I was, though I am pretty nervous about being Luna's partner." Justine said.

"I don't think you have any need to feel nervous," Jayna said. "Just have fun with it, even if some bullies here think that winning means that our school will be considered the best in the whole world or something. I'm sure that Otto Rocket kid thinks that."

"Wouldn't surprise me based on what Mike's told me about him." Justine rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that you and Luna will have a great time together," Jayna replied. "Oh, look, here comes the bus now."

Everyone, well, mostly everyone, was excited about the partners they were given.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cartoon Network students soon came out as the Nickelodeon buses came by, dropping off the students.

"Reginald." Wartz greeted.

"George." Skarr replied.

"I hope you prepared everything." Wartz said.

"Of course I have," Skarr smirked. "What kind of principal would I be if I didn't?"

"Some times when you weren't prepared like for the Summer School Olympics." Wartz said.

"I had to convince some students to come during their summer vacation, and it wasn't easy." Skarr defended.

"Uh-huh... At least you didn't mess up this time, Reginald," Wartz replied. "Okay, students, find your partners! I hope you remembered who they are."

"Yes, I remembered." Skarr rolled his eyes.

"What is with them?" Zan mumbled. "You'd think school principals can't be friends with each other or something."

Paulina hugged her boyfriend around his waist. "Guess who?" she then smiled.

"Hmm... I dunno... Carmen Miranda?" Zan smirked playfully.

"Good guess." Paulina giggled.

"Hmm... Is it that beautiful senorita Paulina Sanchez?" Zan then asked.

"Congratulations, you win." Paulina smiled.

"What do I win?" Zan asked.

"Is this good enough?" Paulina smiled, hugging him before kissing him.

"I love this prize and you're gonna love THIS prize." Zan smiled back as he soon picked her up and spun her around which made her giggle.

"Oh, Zach!" Paulina laughed to that.

Dash narrowed his eyes from that.

"Hey, man, who says you need Paulina?" Kwan smiled. "Maybe you could meet a smokin' girl over here to make her jealous?"

"You think that would work?" Dash asked.

"Of course, man, you're Dash Baxter: the best quarterback in Nicktoons High!" Kwan told him.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Dash smirked to his best friend.

"That's the spirit, Dash!" Kwan smirked back.

"This is why you're my best friend, Kwan." Dash nodded his head.

Paulina and Star just rolled their eyes from that. Flem and Earl smiled as they reunited with Veronica and Daisy Belle.

"Can you believe that we're partners?" Daisy Belle smiled.

"I know! I'm excited!" Earl smiled back.

"Me too!" Flem beamed.

"How did those two get girlfriends?" Kevin complained.

"Maybe it's because they have wonderful personalities and they're not judgmental jerks like you?" Cindy remarked as she walked by.

"OOOOHHH!" The other Rookies laughed to Kevin. 

"You just got BURNED!" Kaitlin laughed at Kevin.

"Well, you know what I'm gonna do to you?" Kevin glared at Cindy. "I'M GONNA POUND YOU, AND I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR PARENTS LOSE THEIR JOBS!"

"You're gonna do WHAT with my friends, Barr?" Jo glared at the jock.

Cindy rolled her eyes from Kevin's threats. The others soon looked over.

"I didn't say anything." Kevin said to Jo.

"Liar." Cindy rolled her eyes again. 

"Cindy, what happened?" Jo asked.

"Oh, Kevin's just being a Kevin again, ya know..." Cindy said. "Thinking he's cooler than everyone and threatening to beat me to a pulp and something about my parents losing my job? Ya know..."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Jo offered.

"Nah, it's okay," Cindy replied. "Just because his parents are part of the city council doesn't make him better than anyone else."

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Kevin glared to Cindy.

"Whatever," Cindy shrugged. "If you wanna make yourself feel good about yourself, fine, I really don't care, Kevin. It's funny how you're physically older than me, and yet I'm mentally older than you." 

"You got a partner for this?" Jo asked.

"Nah, the Rookies and I are just gonna watch and maybe see if we can befriend any Nicktoons to expand our positions as Rookies." Cindy said.

"Oh." Jo replied.

"But good luck though." Cindy told her.

"Thanks." Jo said before walking away.

"Hmm... Jo being nice?" Cindy pondered to herself. "Maybe she's turned over a new leaf."

Henry walked over to his partner which was Lori, who was of course on her phone. "Hey."

"Hey." Lori said, not looking up.

"I hope we have fun during this scavenger hunt." Henry said.

"Sounds cool." Lori replied.

"Look, if we're gonna work together; I would like you to not be on your phone every second." Henry told her.

"Yeah. Uh-huh." Lori replied.

"Like that." Henry said.

"I know what you're saying, I got it." Lori said as she used her phone anyway.

"How about this? You can use your phone after this is over?" Henry offered.

"I literally know what you're saying, but touch my phone and I will turn you into a human pretzel." Lori threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that." Henry replied.

"Look, twerp, I don't know who you are, but I--... I... I... I..." Lori looked up, but soon blushed slightly at the older boy. "Whoa..."

"Yes?" Henry replied.

"Erm... What were we talking about?" Lori asked.

"I want you to not be on your phone all day," Henry said. "It's a bit unhealthy."

"But my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear... He'll think that I'm mad at him or something." Lori replied.

"Do you guys have to be around each other 24 hours a day like that?" Henry asked. "I know having a boyfriend seems nice and important, but you should take a break from each other once in a while. You don't have to spend every waking minute texting or talking to him."

"I don't text him every minute!" Lori told him until her phone buzzed and she looked at it. "Aww~... Boo Boo Bear just sent me a heart emoji~"

"That counts." Henry said.

"He sent it to me though." Lori said.

"You're a bit addicted," Henry said. "If you love him, that's nice, but I don't think you should be with him 24/7 like that. It's not really healthy."

"No, I'm not." Lori replied.

"Yes, you are," Henry told her. "You should leave your phone alone until after the game is over."

"Fine, but touch my phone, and I will literally turn you into a human pretzel, and I'm not kidding either." Lori replied.

"I don't care what you're going to do, you're not going to hurt me anyway." Henry told her.

"And why is that?" Lori asked.

"You don't want to make me angry, that's why." Henry replied.

Lori just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Will you just listen to me?" Henry said to her. "You don't want me to boss you around or threaten you, do you?"

"No."

"Then we've got to work on this together, okay?"

"Okay, jeez..." Lori said. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"I'm not," Henry replied. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Lori said.

"Where is she...?" Justine asked as she then began to look around for her partner.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer walked by.

"Hope you have fun, boys." Justine smiled.

"We will." The boys promised.

Justine smiled to that before looking around for Luna who didn't seem to be there just yet. "Oh, maybe she didn't show up," she then sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Mike saw the 'Rats gang and met and greeted them since they were all good friends, especially with her relationship with Lil.

"So, you guys had someone you wanted me to meet?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys will hit it off," Tommy said. "Come on over, guys."

Two kids came over once they were asked to come over: a boy and a girl. The boy had green hair with a blue shirt containing an upside down smiley face, red pants and yellow shoes. The girl had robin's egg blue hair in a ponytail with spiky bangs, and had on a yellow T-Shirt with a red-orange jacket with black spots, and green plaid shorts and black shoes.

"So, who do we have here?" Mike asked.

"Mike, meet Nicktropolis's best show hosts next to The Amanda Show and All That!, meet the Kablam Stars: Henry Segan and June McIlvaine!" Dil introduced.

"I've heard about you guys," Mike said to them. "It's an honor to meet you two."

"We've heard about you too," Henry said. "Good to meet you yourself."

"I thought people said you were a girl though?" June added.

"I am, it's a long story," Mike replied. "You kinda look like a boy too."

"I get that a lot," June rolled her eyes. "I don't get it though, my name's June and I wear a ponytail. What more do you people need?"

"I think me and you will get along just fine." Mike replied.

June smiled to that. 

"Maybe I'll come see you guys the next time I visit Nicktropolis." Mike said.

"Hopefully it'll be soon for Lil's sake." Phil smirked.

Lil punched his arm from that.

"Hey!" Phil glared.

"Would it kill you two to be nice to each other for five minutes?" Mike rolled her eyes to the DeVille twins.

"With Phil and Lil? That's impossible." Tommy said to her.

"Though I can't say about Eddy and Otto." Chuckie added.

"I'm the leader of this duo!" Otto's voice snapped.

"Fat chance! I'm older than you!" Eddy's voice replied.

Mike groaned to herself.

"Speaking of the impossible..." Lil said.

"What's their dealio anyways?" Dil asked.

"Who knows anymore?" Mike replied. "It's bad enough when Kevin and Eddy go at it."

"Anyway, we're gonna sit," Henry said. "We're not in the hunt, but we're gonna watch."

"Sounds good," Mike said to him. "Nice to meet you, Henry and June. I look forward to seeing you the next time I come over to Nicktropolis."

"Same here," Henry said. "We should definitely hang out when you come down."

"That's a good idea," Mike smiled. "Can't wait."

"Where is Luna?" Justine sighed to herself. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Looking for me, luv?" A voice asked.

Justine turned around to see Luna smiling at her.

"Luna, where have you been?" Justine asked. "I thought you weren't gonna show."

"And miss out bein' with a rockin' partner?" Luna smiled.

Justine giggled from that. The two shared a hug.

"When's this thing supposed to start?" Luna asked.

"Pretty soon, I think," Justine shrugged. "I think Mr. Skarr and Mr. Wartz wanna make sure everyone's in order."

"We're so going to win this." Luna said.

Justine smiled and did a rock pose with her which made both of them laugh.

"Hey, Jo, you ready?" Lincoln asked, trying not to get too close to the jockette.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jo replied. "Why are you so far away?"

"Oh, um, no reason." Lincoln said.

"Come on, come over here, talk to me." Jo told her.

"You sure it's okay if I breathe your air?" Lincoln asked.

"Man, I was so brutal, wasn't I?" Jo frowned to herself.

"I hate to say it, but yes, you were..." Trigon's voice said in your head. "I know Sue and Sylvester upset you, but you can overcome that like Raven did with me."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm trying to change here." Jo replied, making the white-haired boy look confused.

"Jo, who are you talking to?" Lincoln asked.

Jo just looked at him. "No one."

"Um... Okay?" Lincoln replied.

Jayna looked around to find her partner since she never met Sam Sharp before. "I wonder what she looks like? I hope she isn't like Heather or her cronies..." she said to herself.

Sam looked around as she was told to go see 'Joanna'. 

"Oh, hello, are you looking for someone?" Jayna asked.

"Someone named Joanna?" Sam replied.

"That's me, actually." Jayna said.

"I'm Sam Sharp, and I'll be your partner for this scavenger hunt." Sam smiled.

"Oh, you're Sam... Well, it's good to meet you." Jayna said.

"You too," Sam smiled. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you, I like yours too," Jayna replied. "A rock star girl, I presume?"

"That's right, ever since I was a little girl." Sam nodded.

"You must be close with Luna Loud." Jayna said.

"You have no idea," Sam chuckled bashfully. "You know Justine Reid?" 

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Jayna nodded.

"Luna's pretty shook up about Jo, do you know if she's in a mood?" Sam asked. "I don't know Jo well, but I've heard quite a lot about her."

"Well, Jo was always like that, but she's a good person at heart," Jayna explained. "We're trying to help out so that she doesn't bully her friends."

"I think she could use a lesson with that," Sam said. "It's bad enough that some of us gotta deal with Dash, Kwan, or Wolfgang back home or Gina."

"Uh, who's Gina?" Jayna asked.

"She goes to the elementary school," Sam explained. "She's Wolfgang's younger sister."

"Oh, we have people like her over here," Jayna replied. "Like Heather, Kevin, Sarah, Amy... You get the idea."

"I hope Jo does change." Sam hoped.

"I just wanna have fun today." Jayna said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Well, it looks like the students are getting along so far." Skarr said to Wartz.

"Yes, well, at least, some of them." Wartz replied.

The two principals looked over to see some people like Otto and Eddy, Buttercup and Dib, Angelica and Sarah, arguing.

"You're right on that." Skarr said.

"We might as well get started before they all kill each other like when Weasel had that feud with Norbert Beaver." Wartz suggested.

"Yes... I have to agree..." Skarr replied.

The two principals soon walked up to their podium, tapping the microphones to get everyone's attention.

"May we have your attention please?!" Wartz called out.

"And yes, that means you too, Nelsons." Skarr added.

Duncan and Abby were putting crabs in Dodie and Jonny's pants, then looked up.

"I swear, those two are going to be the death of me." Skarr told Wartz, putting his hand over his microphone.

"Just try having April Fool's Day with Luan Loud around." Wartz replied.

"No thank you," Skarr smirked before speaking into the microphone again. "Now, I want to thank you all for participating in the scavenger hunt and trying not to fight it, and--"

Dodie raised her hand.

"Um... Yes...?" Skarr called on the blonde girl.

"Isn't Don from The Ridonculous Race going to host this?" Dodie asked.

"No," Skarr said before continuing his speech. "I want to thank you all for participating. I know your partner may not be your idea for a partner, some of you might enjoy your partner, and some of you might just be looking forward to a grand prize in the end, but I just want you all to remember to have fun."

Most of the students cheered to that.

"Mr. Skarr and I thought that it would be a good idea to have this activity for all of you." Wartz then continued.

"Now, all of you must pick up a sheet which will give you clues to what you have to find, and come back here once you've found what you're looking for that's all on the list," Skarr added. "It's not a race, you have plenty of time, you'll have to look all around the city though."

"Expand the search, all right, that's actually pretty cool of ya guys." Duncan smirked.

"Just don't break anything... You and your sister remind me so much of your mother." Skarr said to him.

"No promises." Duncan smirked.

"Oy, vey." Skarr grumbled.

"Just remember to have fun and listen to your partners," Wartz told them. "Ready... And... Go!"

A whistle blew and the students soon walked off with their own partners to go collect their papers and to go into the city to begin the scavenger hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Justine, what does the first clue say?" Luna asked.

"Start off with something easy, Teamwork takes lemons, and when life gives you lemons, what do you do?" Justine read aloud.

"Hmm... Let's think on that for a minute." Luna replied.

"Well, the saying is when life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Justine said to the young rocker.

"Of course!" Luna replied. "Man, I'm not that smart..."

"It's okay." Justine comforted.

"Yes, you are, Luna, everybody's smart in their own way." Justine advised.

"Thanks, luv; okay, the clue is about lemonade, so I guess we go to a lemonade stand?" Luna replied.

"Maybe," Justine shrugged as they walked off together. "Only one way to find out."

"I wonder what the prize is?" Luna commented.

"Education?" Justine smirked jokingly.

"Good one." Luna laughed to that.

"Thank you." Justine giggled.

Jo glanced to the two as she walked off with Lincoln.

"Okay, it's talking about lemons, so I think that it might be about lemonade." Lincoln guessed.

"Mm-hmm." Jo replied.

"So, let's go to a lemonade stand."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Most of the students who soon had an answer, soon went off to solve their first clue. Skarr and Wartz looked to each other as they began to wait for their students to come back.

"You wanna just sit back and relax from the stress?" Skarr asked.

"You read my mind." Wartz replied.

The students went to carry out the scavenger hunt, all going to all sorts of different places to look for the clues.

"Okay... Lemonade... Hmm... My grandma makes pretty good lemonade..." Mitch said as he looked at the paper with his partner.

"I don't think the clue is at your grandmother's house." Phoebe said to him.

"No, no, that's got to be it." Mitch told her.

Phoebe just sighed at her partner.

"Hmm... Perhaps this could be talking about a lemonade stand, what do you think, Lana? ...Lana!" Ellody asked before she soon looked over to see her partner in the alley as she soon picked up a black rat that was in the trash with a green fly who was his friend.

"Look, I think I found a new playmate for Bitey!" Lana smiled.

Ellody sighed to the blonde tomboy.

"Hmm... Now you need a name..." Lana smiled.

"I think you should wash your hands." Ellody said.

"Nope, I think I'm good." Lana replied.

"I already have a name, thank you very much!" The rat told her.

"Cool! It can talk!" Lana beamed.

"Well, I don't want you to get sick." Ellody said.

"Ah, I'm fine," Lana said. "What's your name, buddy?"

"I am O. Ratz Korman, the O stands for Oliver, which, I don't know why my mother named me that, but I like to be called 'Ratz'." The rat told the blonde tomboy.

Lana blinked for a minute, then smiled. "Bitey will sure love you as his playmate!"

"Erm... Bitey?" Ratz asked.

"You and I are gonna be the best of friends." Lana smiled as she hugged the black rat happily.

"Um, Dave? A little help?" Ratz asked, looking over to the fly.

"Ooh, is this your friend?" Lana asked.

"Yes," Ratz said. "Dave D. Fly."

"Cool! Hops needs a snack," Lana smiled. "He's hungry."

"What?!" Ratz and Dave asked.

A frog came out from Lana's pocket, looking around before looking to the fly hungrily.

"Uh-oh!" Dave said as he then flew away with Hops chasing after him.

"Of course." Ellody said softly.

Lana smiled as she hugged Ratz.

"Come on, Lana," Ellody told her partner. "We better get going so we don't get way behind."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Lana said.

"I just wonder if she'll even want to come back to me..." Jo mumbled to herself as she walked around town with Lincoln. "Maybe I should talk to someone about this."

"Um, well, but what about the scavenger hunt?" Lincoln asked her.

"I don't know anymore," Jo replied. "I think my love is more important."

"And just what do you expect to do?" Lincoln asked.

"I just want her back." Jo said.

"Maybe you could talk to her when this is over." Lincoln advised.

"Would she even listen though?" Jo pondered.

"I'm sure she will, just don't worry too much about it." Lincoln said to her.

"How did you get so much advice on handling girls?" Jo asked him.

"From my sisters." Lincoln said.

"Well, that explains it." Jo shrugged.

Later...

Justine and Luna soon left Malph's Market.

"I hope this is the right kind of wood." Luna said, taking out a piece of wood they bought from the store.

"Works for me, I guess." Justine shrugged.

"Is something the matter, dudette?" Luna asked out of concern.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about Jo." Justine sighed.

"Of course you are." Luna replied.

"Sorry about that..." Justine said.

"It's all good, dude." Luna said.

"We're doing really good so far," Justine smiled. "This is pretty fun, especially with working with someone on the other side."

"I know," Luna smiled back. "I'm glad that you're my partner."

"Me too." Justine replied.

Jo and Lincoln saw them before they went into Malph's Market next. Justine gave a small glance, seeing Jo, but looked away, acting like she didn't see the jockette. Jo gave a small frown and then looked away from the shy beauty. The scavenger hunt was decent so far... Well, mostly decent for what it was.

"Okay, kid, I got the next clue," Jo said before reading it. "'Looking for a place to explore, This is where the most hidden treasure is hidden'."

"A place where a hidden treasure is hidden?" Lincoln replied.

"Hmm... I got it!" Jo said. "It must be in a cavern!"

"You think so?" Lincoln asked her.

"I know, so, come on!" Jo nodded to that.

The two soon walked off to go looking for a cavern.

They managed to find one over by the mountain and much their surprise nobody else was there. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lincoln asked.

"You got a better one?" Jo asked.

"No, no... It's just, no one else is here." Lincoln said.

"That means we're the first ones here." Jo replied.

"I still don't like this." Lincoln frowned.

"Aw, come on, man up, will ya?" Jo said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in with her into the cavern.

"Gah!" Lincoln yelped.

"Man, it's so dark," Jo said, looking around to find that the place was really dark. "We sure could use some light up in here."

"Well... I might as well do it." Lincoln said.

"You got a flashlight?" Jo asked.

"No, better." Lincoln said before taking out a ball of light from the palms of his hands.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Jo asked.

"Uh... Magic?" Lincoln replied.

"Magic?" Jo asked. "You?"

"Y-Yeah," Lincoln chuckled and looked nervous. "I love magic!"

"I smell a liar." Jo said.

"I smell jealousy when you don't have to be with your girlfriend hanging around my sister." Lincoln retorted.

"Well, your sister hangs around with my girlfriend too much!" Jo glared.

"They are just friends!" Lincoln glared back. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yeah, but do they need to hang out all the time?!" Jo asked.

"Yeah, well, what if YOU had a friend you could do sports with instead of Justine?" Lincoln glared. "Would that mean that you don't love her anymore?"

"Well, no, that just means I have to have time for friends for different reasons," Jo glared back until she realized what she had to learn from during this whole misadventure. "I--Ohh..."

"See what I mean? I hang out with Clyde most of the time, but not 24/7 because we both have different friends to hang out with some of the times." Lincoln replied.

"I think I understand what you're saying, kid." Jo said.

"Good," Lincoln said to her. "Believe me, I nearly did something like this. When my sister Lori's boyfriend had tickets to a Monster Truck show, she obviously didn't want to go, so we went instead and hung out like brothers. Then I started coming along a lot, but then we went to the fair, but it was unfair to Lori since we were hanging out with each other more than he was able to with her."

"Man... I HAVE been acting like a green-eyed monster..." Jo frowned.

"It's okay, Jo, everybody makes mistakes, but you can still make up for yours." Lincoln told her.

"I guess all I can really do now is ask for forgiveness." Jo shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure about Luna, but you have MY forgiveness." Lincoln said.

"Thanks, kid." Jo smiled.

"I also want you to stop hurting people all the time unless they deserve it, should you ever come to visit Nicktropolis in the future." Lincoln then said.

"Deal." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln held his hand out. The jockette smirked and instead, she pulled him into a hug which kind of shocked the white-haired boy. It lasted for a few minutes until she heard a rumbling sound and she pushed Lincoln out of the way, he couldn't see because of the dust and looked to see that she was gone.

"Oh, my God! Jo! Jo? Oh, man, what do I do?!" Lincoln soon panicked, so he then pulled out his cell phone to dial a certain number. "Pick up... Please, PLEASE!"


	8. Chapter 8

At the Candy Store, Lori and Henry got their next clue.

"This is literally the best time ever," Lori smiled. "I'm having so much fun."

"I thought maybe you'd see it my way." Henry replied.

Lori's phone soon went off.

"I guess you wanna answer that?" Henry guessed.

"May I for a second?"

"Sure."

Lori looked at her phone and it has Lincoln's number which made her look confused. "Lincoln?"

"This sounds serious." Henry said.

Lori soon answered the phone. "Lincoln, what's your problem this time?" she soon asked.

"Lori, please, you got to help us; me and Jo were at the cavern by the mountains because we thought it would be our next clue, and we heard a rumbling sound," Lincoln told his sister. "Jo pushed me out of the way and I think the rocks fell on her; I don't know what to do, you got to help, please Lori!"

"What do you mean Jo can't get out?" Lori asked. "It's Jo. If she's really stuck, she can get herself out."

"I think she's unconscious." Lincoln bit his lip.

"Okay, Lincoln, just calm down, we're on our way." Lori replied.

"Please hurry, I don't know what else to do!" Lincoln told her.

Lori soon hung up, looking to her partner. "My little brother's in trouble."

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"He and Jo went to the cavern for their next clue and Jo saved Lincoln's life by pushing him out of the way," Lori explained. "The rocks fell on her and she's unconscious. Please, we've got to help."

"Well, she must be if he isn't doing anything, come on, I know a shortcut that way." Henry told Lori.

Lori nodded and followed Henry to save Jo as they ran past Luna and Justine.

"Whoa! Where are you guys going?" Luna asked. "Where's the fire?"

"Lincoln and Jo are in trouble!" Lori told them.

"What?! Where?!" Justine asked.

"At the cavern!" Henry said.

"Okay, does everybody know about this place or what?" Lori asked about the cavern.

"I do, it's just right by the mountains," Henry replied. "I go there most of the time."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"No reason... Just come on!" Henry replied.

Luna looked confused, but shrugged and kept on following them.

"I hope she's okay." Justine whispered.

"But what about Lincoln? Is he okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Jo saved his life." Lori nodded.

"That's good, because--" Lori said.

"If she hadn't, you would've turned her into a human pretzel, we got it." Henry replied.

"I guess you know me that well." Lori smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, we can't waste any more time." Henry told them.

They soon dashed off together, following after Henry so that he could get them to the cavern. 

"Huh? I wonder where they're going?" Dash commented.

"Who cares?" Courtney replied.

"Hm, I like the way ya think." Dash smirked to the CIT, a bit eagerly.

"Why, thank you," Courtney smirked back. "It's nice to get a compliment once in a while."

Henry soon led the others to the mountain he was talking about to Lori from earlier.

"It's literally so high up," Lori panted. "How are we gonna get up there?"

Luna whispered so that Henry and Justine wouldn't hear them. "Maybe I can teleport us up there?" she then said to Lori. "I know you said we shouldn't use our powers in front of people, but this is an emergency."

"And how are you going to explain to them how we got up there?" Lori replied.

"I'll come up with something, dude." Luna told her.

"Well... All right, since this is an emergency." Lori replied.

Luna nodded and soon teleported them instantly.

Justine, Henry, Luna, and Lori looked all around.

"Justine, did you teleport us?" Henry asked the girl.

"Well--" Justine blinked.

"Of course she did," Luna covered up. "Nice job, Justine."

"Uhh...?" Justine just blinked in confusion.

Luna gave a thumb's up to her older sister who just rolled her eyes slightly.

"Lincoln? Lincoln! Where are you?!" Lori cried out.

"Yo, bro!" Luna called out. "Hey, hey, can you hear me?!"

"Luna? Lori?" Lincoln's voice called back. 

"We found him! Come on!" Lori told the others.

Henry and Justine followed the two Loud Sisters who went ahead of them.

"Lincoln? We're coming! Just hold on!" Lori called out to her brother on the way.

"I sure hope he isn't hurt or anything." Luna hoped.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine, especially once he sees you guys." Henry comforted.

"People think we don't love him; we love him very much," Lori said. "I mean, we did some terrible things in the past, but that doesn't stop us from loving him."

"Okay... That was a bit of a random thing to say..." Justine said.

"Sorry, I just don't like it when people think that." Lori said.

"Understandable." Justine replied.

"Dudes, I think I see Lincoln up ahead." Luna informed.

"Lori! Luna!" Lincoln called out.

Lori and Luna soon ran over, seeing their brother and hugged him right away once they saw him.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine." Lincoln said.

"You sure? Do you have any injuries?" Lori asked. "Do we need to treat your wounds?"

"Guys, I'm fine, but I don't think Jo is." Lincoln replied.

"Where is she right now?" Justine asked.

Lincoln soon took them all to see for themselves of what had become of his scavenger hunt partner. They all gasped as they saw rocks piled up on her.

"Brutal." Luna cringed.

"Oh, no!" Justine cried out.

Henry soon bent down and began to move the rocks, and Lori began to join him.

"Please let her be alright." Justine begged.

Luna put her arm around the girl to comfort her. Lori and Henry soon came out with Jo.

"Is she...?" Lincoln asked.

"She probably hit her head or something, but she's alive." Henry told them.

Justine and Lincoln sighed in relief.

"That's a relief." Justine sighed.

"All right, don't crowd, give her some air." Henry said as he kept his distance with Lori on the other side.

Jo groaned as she was slowly waking up. "Ugh... My head... Where am I...?"

"There we go." Henry said.

"Oh, Jo, thank goodness." Justine said, instantly hugging her girlfriend in relief.

"Justine?" Jo asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you, silly." Justine replied.

"I'm fine." Jo said.

"No, you're not," Lincoln told her. "Remember? Those rocks came down and you pushed me out of the way and you got hurt instead."

Jo tried to stand up, but winced as she held her head and sat right back down.

"You should rest, Jo, you've been hurt." Henry said.

"You came to see me?" Jo asked Justine.

"Of course I did, Jo," Justine told her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're mad at me for being protective of you," Jo replied. "You're right, I'm a green-eyed monster; I shouldn't stop you from hanging out with guys."

"I'm sorry, Jo, but yes, I'm very mad at you for that," Justine said. "I want you to trust me and let me hang around other people, even if maybe it's a guy friend. I mean, sports aren't fun without a little bit of tension because whenever we have Gym Class and I catch a ball, the other boys are afraid to even touch me because they're worried what you might do to them." 

"Don't you wanna win the game though?" Jo asked.

"I don't care about winning, I care about the fun, and winning all the time isn't fun for me." Justine told her.

"Babe... I'm so sorry... You're right, I shouldn't have been so overprotective," Jo said as tears ran down her face. "I was such a fool. Please forgive me."

"I will... But you have to promise me you'll get better." Justine said.

"Of course, sure, yeah, I promise." Jo told her, emotionally.

Justine smiled at her girlfriend.

"Pixie Cut, I'm so sorry," Jo then sighed. "If you wanna hang out with Justine, then you can; I won't stop you."

"Are you talking to me?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Jo said.

"It's a thing with her, just go with it." Henry said.

"Oh, okay then," Luna replied. "Well, thanks, Jo, I'd really appreciate that." 

"Only, why do you call Justine your love when you already have someone?" Jo asked.

"Dude, you know that's a British term of endearment, right?" Luna raised an eyebrow to her.

"Ohh..." Jo blinked, now finally getting it. "I'm so sorry if I tried to hurt you. That was stupid of me."

Justine didn't say anything and just sat there for a while.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Lincoln asked.

"Not until she lets it all out." Justine told him.

Jo closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and cried.

Justine gently patted Jo and stroked her dark blonde hair. "I know you've had it rough, so did I, not everyone had a happy childhood, but I want you to be a friend to your friends and not a bully," she then said. "We wouldn't want you to end up like Eva, would we?"

"No, of course not," Jo sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay..." Justine soon said. "And I'm now prepared to forgive you."

Jo look over and pulled her into a hug. Justine patted her girlfriend on the back in comfort as things seemed to be tying up nicely for the two teenagers. Henry smiled at the scene, glad Jo was changing her ways, he took a step back, then he yelped as his foot was off the cliff and tried to balance himsel,f but grabbed himself at the edge of the cliff. Lori saw this and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up.

"Hang on," Lori said. "I got you."

"Now this is a side of you I like to see." Henry said.

"Hey, you're my partner; I can't lose you," Lori told him. "Now just hang on, and I'll pull you up."

"Any time would be good now, Lori." Henry said.

Lori soon began to pull Henry up to safety with all of her might so he wouldn't fall.

"Hurry!" Henry cried out.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Lori struggled.

Luna soon grabbed a hold of her sister's shoulders to help her pull in Henry. Lincoln grabbed Luna's waist and helped, and so did Justine.

"Don't worry, dude, we're gonna get you up," Luna said. "Just hang in there... No pun intended."

"Literally?" Lori asked Luna.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lori smirked.

Luna looked at her sister and shrugged.

"Okay, on three, we pull." Lori told them.

"Right!" Luna replied.

"All right... 1... 2... 3!" Lori then said.

They all pulled together to bring Henry back up.

"Oh, for God's sake, it is NOT that hard!" Jo complained as she soon went to bring Henry back up and soon brought him back with them. "There!"

"Thanks for helping us," Lincoln said in relief. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"And I should thank you for saving our little bro," Luna added. "I appreciate this."

"Well, it's what heroes do." Jo replied bravely.

"Yeah... Heroes..." Luna chuckled sheepishly.

Lincoln and Lori chuckled sheepishly as well.

"You guys are acting weird..." Jo said. "You better tell me what's going on."

"Why do you think something's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"We're all friends here, you can tell us." Justine told them.

"Lori, you're the leader, should we tell them?" Luna asked her older sister.

"I guess..." Lori shrugged before looking over. "Okay, we have a secret."

"You don't say." Jo replied in deadpan.

"We're all very special in our own way... So special... Our sister Lisa gave us superpowers." Lori explained.

"Except for me, Lynn, and Lucy." Luna added.

"Why is that?" Henry asked.

"Well, Lucy is a Wiccan like our great-grandmother Harriet, who gave Lucy her spell book." Lincoln replied.

"And Lynn?" Justine asked. 

"Your friend Mike made her apart of her pack during that time with the Phantosaur." Luna said.

"How did that happen?" Jo asked.

"She accidentally went inside of Lynn's body for a while, but thanks to Lucy, she got out of there, but not before giving her some powers." Lori replied.

"And what about you, Luna?" Henry asked.

"I'm the new Spawn." Luna replied.

"A female Spawn?" Jo asked.

"Does everybody know about that 'cept me?" Luna groaned slightly.

"Well, it's news to me," Jo said to her before looking at Lori and Lincoln. "Now, what about you two?"

"I have energy manipulation." Lincoln said.

"Together with our other sisters, we're The L-Squad: Protectors and Defenders of Nicktropolis." Lori then said.

Jo. Justine, and Henry looked at each other, then looked back.

"Please don't tell anybody." Lincoln said.

"Who would listen anyway?" Henry asked. "You think you're the only one with special powers?"

"What are you talking about, dude?" Luna replied.

"We have special powers too." Jo said.

"Should this really be news by now?" Henry asked. "Seems like every other person you meet has special powers now. I don't know why we bother trying to hide our powers from other people."

"But don't you guys care that people will treat you differently?" Lori asked.

"We've gotten used to it, so it doesn't bother us anymore." Jo told them.

"Besides, who cares what other people think?" Henry asked. "The only people who matter are your friends and people you love like them or your family. Who cares what those other people have to say anyway?"

The three Louds look at each other, Henry looked at his hand as he thought about the day he was turned in a Hulk, thanks to Mandark and Susan.

"W-What're your powers then?" Lincoln asked.

Henry turned around as his eyes turned green. "I'm a Hulk."

"A Hulk...?" The Loud siblings asked.

"I think that speaks for itself." Henry nodded to them.

"No way!" Lincoln gasped.

"Yes way." Henry replied.

"You're really questioning this?" Justine asked. 

"Well, what about you?" Luna asked.

"Well... For one thing... I can control lava... I'd show you, but I don't have any right now." Justine then said.

"What about you?" Lori asked the jockette.

"I'm a werewolf demon." Jo replied.

"Werewolf... Demon...?" Lori asked.

"Don't overthink it." Jo mumbled slightly.

"Anyway, we should get back," Henry suggested. "Jo, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Jo said. "A little woozy, but fine."

"We should be able to get you out of here alright," Luna said. "I think you might need to rest for a while though. Is there a nurse around?"

"Nurse Joy has an office and a center for Pokémon not too far from here." Justine suggested.

"Well, let's get you there." Lori suggested.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Henry offered.

"I'll be fine," Jo said as she stood up, but her legs started to shake and she fell on her knees. "Okay, never mind, you can carry me."

Henry soon took a hold of Jo and carried her on his back.

"All right, let's get out of this cavern." Justine said.

They soon teleported away from the cavern and soon came to downtown Cartoon Network City to see Nurse Joy's Office/Pokémon Center. Luckily, Nurse Joy was there, organizing the medicine cabinet with her Pokemon, Chansey. Eventually, the group came inside.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Can you check Jo for any critical damage?" Justine asked.

"Oh, sure, just lay her down on the bed." Nurse Joy replied.

The others soon walked over to help Jo out onto the bed. Chansey pouted, looking down at the jockette. Nurse Joy soon closed the medicine cabinet door and came to check Jo's temperature, blood pressure, and everything else before examining the teenage girl to make sure she wasn't horribly hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, Nurse Joy walked over to the others with a smile. "I've got good news: Jo is not horribly hurt, so we don't need to operate on her," she then announced. "There are a couple of bruises on her, but they should heal up, and she does have a mild headache, but other than that, she's going to be fine."

The others sighed in relief.

"That's a relief." Lincoln said.

"Thank you, ma'am, for helping her." Lori smiled.

"Why, of course, it's my job as a nurse." Nurse Joy smiled proudly.

"You guys, I'm sorry we have to miss out on the scavenger hunt." Lincoln said to the others.

"Lincoln, that's okay," Lori replied. "Your safety is more important."

"Yeah, dude, you think we're gonna put something like that over you?" Luna asked.

"Well, no, but you guys seemed really eager to be winning it on the bus ride over here." Lincoln said.

"Family comes first," Lori said. "Mom and Dad always told me that."

Lincoln smiled to that and hugged his two older sisters. "You guys are the best sisters in the world."

"And you're the best little brother we ever could've had." Luna replied.

"Oh, that's so very nice," Nurse Joy smiled to that. "I sure hope my daughters Marnie and Paige learn the way you all do in the art of sisterly love."

The three Loud siblings smiled at the nurse. Jo then slowly woke up, rubbing her head.

"Jo, how do you feel?" Justine asked her girlfriend.

"Much better." Jo said.

"Thank goodness." Justine smiled before hugging Jo right away, but not too tightly this time.

Jo smiled at her girlfriend and then to the others as she understands now not to be a bully to her friends. Nurse Joy went to get some water while everyone else continued the scavenger hunt until they soon came back into the Cartoon Network School football field after they had finished, but Jo and Justine were still with the Loud siblings in Nurse Joy's Office.

"Congratulations to you all, now we will announce the winners of the scavenger hunt," Skarr told the students. "In the third place is... Nazz von Bartonschmeer and Reggie Rocket!"

Nazz and Reggie looked at each other, smiling.

"In second place is... Paulina Sanchez and Zach Bell." Wartz announced.

Paulina kissed Zan on the lips as they blushed at each other.

"I bet in first place will be me and Courtney Garcia." Dash smirked.

"In your dreams!" Otto huffed.

"And in first place... Our winners are... Dawn Evergreen and Arnold Shortman!" Skarr announced.

"WHAT?!" Dash snapped.

"Told ya." Otto smirked to the jock.

"Aw, shut up." Dash rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Nazz smiled to Reggie.

"Yeah," Reggie smiled back. "Maybe we should hang out again sometime."

"Totally," Nazz beamed. "Man, Mike was right; you're a fun girl to hang out with."

"Same with you." Reggie replied.

Nazz and Reggie hugged each other as a new friendship had developed.

"I had the upmost confidence in our winning, my dear cousin." Dawn smiled down to the football-headed boy.

"I did too, Dawn, it's mostly about the fun than winning for me though." Arnold smiled back to his cousin.

"Here you go, kids," Wartz said, handing them a trophy. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Arnold replied.

"Oh, well, I might not have won, but I found me a new pet." Lana smiled as she hugged Ratz in her arms.

"I don't know if I like this or not!" Ratz complained.

"You'll have lots of fun with me!" Lana beamed, hugging the black rat. "Oh, I just can't wait for you to meet the others when we get back home."

"As long as he stays on your side of the room," Lola replied. "I don't want that gross rat sitting on my bed."

"He's gonna love my side of the room better anyway!" Lana said, sticking her tongue out at her twin.

Lola rolled her eyes from that.

"Dave, a little help, please?!" Ratz cried out.

"I'd love to, Ratz, but I got to make sure that her frog friend doesn't eat me." Dave said, sitting on Lana's head.

Lana beamed as she ran off with the rat and the fly happily.

Paulina and Zan went to sit together and Paulina took out the book she was talking about.

"The Rainbow Fairies..." Zan said. 

"Yes," Paulina nodded. "Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Sunny the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Inky the Indigo Fairy, and Heather the Violet Fairy."

"Gosh, they remind me of the Winx Club." Zan replied.

"In a way, I guess they could," Paulina nodded to him. "Mama always told me stories about the Rainbow Fairies. are in charge of sending out invitations to King Oberon and Queen Titania's ball. Whilst giving out the invitations they accidentally forget to invite Jack Frost, the coldest, meanest person in all of Fairy Land. As revenge, Jack Frost casts a spell on the Rainbow Fairies, causing them to be sent to every corner of the human world, which causes Fairyland to lose all its color. Whilst the fairies are being blown from Fairyland, Queen Titania casts a spell to keep them together, and safe in a pot-at-the-end-of-the-rainbow. The fairies end up in a magical place in the human world called Rainspell Island, but each fairy was thrown from the pot causing them to be scattered across the island, lost and alone. Kirsty and Rachel, two friends on holiday on the island find the pot, which has Ruby trapped inside. Together they free Ruby and set out to find the other six fairies, they have six days to do this, or the Rainbow Fairies will fade, and Fairy Land will lose its color permanently."

"That is some story," Zan replied. "I'd sure love to read it."

"And I'd love to share it with you," Paulina smiled. "Rainbow Magic: The Return to Rainspell Island." 

Star looked happy for Paulina and Zan as she looked over to them having a great time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. "Now I wish I had a boyfriend..." she then sighed to herself. "Maybe one day, he will find me."

"You will, Star, you just have to wait." Paulina smiled to her best friend.

"Thanks, Paulina." Star smiled back before hugging her.

"What are best friends for?"

"Now, everyone, you may now enjoy yourselves for the time being." Wartz told the students.

The students soon went to hang out and go about their own business so that Skarr and Wartz could relax themselves for the time being.

"Hey, Mike, wanna try a Reptar Bar?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, but I guess I do have one question." Mike said.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"What's... Reptar?" Mike asked back.

Dil gasped over-dramatically, coming up to her face, cupping her cheeks. "You've never heard of Reptar?! Where have you been?!"

"No, not really," Mike said about Reptar. "What is it?"

"Not it. Him." Chuckie said.

"Okay, I'm gonna need more than that." Mike replied as she opened the Reptar Bar to give it a try, loving the taste already once she ate it.

"Reptar was a dinosaur that we used to watch all the time when we were babies," Tommy explained. "He was the best! He was always in movies, ice skating shows, food packaging, TV shows, action figures, amusement parks, and a whole lot more!"

"Kinda like Godzilla?" Mike asked.

"Basically, yeah." Kimi replied.

"Figured." Mike said before looking at her tongue as it turned green.

"Well, what do you think?" Dil smiled.

"It's delicious!" Mike smiled back.

"See? I told ya guys that she would like it." Dil told the others.

"That's because everybody loves Reptar Bars, Dil." Tommy smirked to his brother.

There was then an explosion sound heard and everyone looked over to see that Sam Puckett and Buttercup were covered in tar and feathers. 

"Hey!" Buttercup glared.

"Whoever did this, you're gonna get it!" Sam added.

Duncan, Abby, and Luan looked at each other, slowly backing away from them, whistling innocently and ran away.

"I think I found 'em." Buttercup said.

"GET 'EM!" Sam yelled out.

The two soon chased after the three who soon ran off.

"Looks like we gave 'em the runs!" Luan called out before laughing at her pun.

Abby morphed into a road runner. Duncan and Luan got into her back and took off.

"Meep-Meep!" Duncan laughed.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU MEEP-MEEP WHEN WE GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Buttercup growled.

At the Nurse's office, Lori, Luna, Lincoln, Henry, Justine, and Jo saw that at the window, looking at each other and laughed. Nurse Joy soon gave Jo a glass of water.

"Oh. Thank you." Jo said before taking it and drinking it.

"How do you feel?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Much better." Jo replied.

"That's good," Nurse Joy said. "I'd go home if I were you, get a little rest, and you should be back on your feet normally after about two or three days." 

"Chansey!" Chansey added with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jo said.

Nurse Joy smiled and walked away.

"I'm sorry that we didn't win, Jo." Lincoln said.

"That's okay, kid," Jo replied. "The important thing is that we had fun."

"That's the first time I've heard you say that without me telling you to." Justine teased.

"What can I say, Babe?" Jo smiled. "I changed like I should've."

"Yes, so people can see what I love most about you." Justine crossed her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Loulabelle asked Joy, coming in with her daughter.

"Just fine, Nurse Loulabelle," Nurse Joy smiled to her. "Tell Dr. Weasel that no surgery will be necessary."

"Sure thing," Loulabelle replied before seeing the Loud siblings. "Hello, you guys, it's been a while."

"Hello, Ms. Loulabelle, it's so goo to see you again." Lori smiled.

"How's Honey?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm right here." Honey said, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Oh! Hi, Honey," Lincoln said bashfully. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," Honey smiled. "I've missed you." she then kissed Lincoln on the cheek which made Lori and Luna go 'aww'.

"He would not stop talking about you, dude," Luna told Honey. "He missed you a lot."

"Luna!" Lincoln blushed out of embarrassment.

"Really now?" Honey asked.

Lincoln glared at his punk rocker sister who grinned bashfully in response.

"So, this is the famous little Honey that Nurse Loulabelle sometimes talks about whenever she's out with Weasel." Jo said.

"Oh, you know each other well?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We saw them one night together in Club Paradise." Justine said to her.

"Weasel is a wonderful man whether he's an animal or not." Loulabelle smiled.

"He is pretty amazing." Honey smiled back.

"I'm hoping to maybe marry him sometime so Honey could have a father," Loulabelle smiled. "She's never had one."

"Did he leave before Honey was born or something?" Lori asked.

"Actually, I've always wanted to have a child, but I could never have a stable relationship, so I met with the other doctors and nurses, and they gave me a special test tube, put it in a needle, and then I became pregnant with Honey," Loulabelle explained. "I was just raising her with my mother. I never thought I'd find the right guy until there was a Debutante Ball in the city, so I wore my mother's old dress to go out and have a good time, and then I met Weasel for the first time."

"Aww... That's literally sweet." Lori smiled.

"It is." Justine agreed.

"Well, thank you, it's just part of being a mom and keeping myself happy too." Loulabelle smiled back to them.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me?" Lincoln asked Honey.

"I'd be happy to." Honey replied.

"Aww... How adorable." Lori cooed.

"Do you mind?" Lincoln asked nervously as he and Honey took each other's hands.

Lori then took a picture of the two on her phone.

"Lori!" Lincoln blushed.

"What?" Lori replied. "I want this moment to last forever."

"Okay, I think you guys need to leave them alone now." Loulabelle politely told Lori and Luna, seeing Lincoln was getting embarrassed.

Lincoln mouthed out 'thank you' to the nurse as Honey giggled as she held his hand and walked out of the office.

Eventually, Jo was free to go and Justine walked her home as the Cartoon Cartoons hung out with the Nicktoons.

Luna saw this and gave a small smile. "Now, you're not too bad, dude," she then said to the jockette. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"That would be pretty cool." Jo replied.

"Keep in touch, Luna," Justine said. "I'm gonna get Jo back home."

"Cool, I'm gonna head back to the party," Luna replied. "You gonna come?"

"As soon as I get Jo home, I'll be there." Justine said.

Eventually, Jo was placed in bed and Sue looked down to her foster daughter with a smile.

"I'll see you later." Justine said.

"Okay, Babe, have fun." Jo told her.

Justine soon walked off, passing by Cleo and Steve as they slept in their basket.

"Don't worry, Jo, I'll take care of you." Sue said.

"Thanks, Mom..." Jo said softly. "I mean... Sue..."

Sue gasped slightly as tears appeared in her eyes. "You called me 'Mom'."

Jo smiled softly. 

"Oh, Jo..." Sue said, hugging her. "I know I can't replace your mother, but I'll be the best one I can be while your mother is away in Professor Xavier's school."

"I always did like you better than Sylvester." Jo replied.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sue said. "I'm sorry if I did horrible stuff to you."

"Hey, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." Jo told her.

"Can I get you anything?" Sue asked.

"Some Mountain Dew would be nice." Jo replied.

"Code Red?" Sue guessed.

"Do ya have to ask?" Jo smirked.

Sue just giggled and went to get it. 

Jo then leaned back and looked at the window. "I will change; I can promise you that."

At the Cartoon Network School football field, everyone began to hang out and have fun together.

"Oh, Courtney, it's good to see ya," Dakota smiled to her cousin. "You were always like the little sister I never had."

"I know," Courtney smiled back. "I love spending time with you."

"I feel the same way about hanging out with Zoey." Ginger said, coming with her older cousin.

"Still family, nonetheless." Zoey smiled to Dakota.

"Too true." Dakota smiled back.

"Man, we should've won." Dash complained.

"If we weren't so scared from the abandoned house." Courtney Garcia replied.

"But there was a ghost, and I saw it!" Dash defended.

A 'ghost' floated up right in front of them, giving a haunting moan to scare them. The two teenagers yelped and climbed up to the tree in fright. The ghost took off the mask, revealing to be Lucy.

"I got you good." The goth girl said.

"I should stuff you in a locker!" Dash glared, picking her up by her dress.

"I'd rather you didn't," Lucy said. "Lori won't like that."

"Well, your big sister isn't here, now is she?" Dash glared.

"She's right behind you." Lucy replied.

"Like we're falling for that." Courtney scoffed.

"Seriously, look behind you." Lucy said.

Lori soon grabbed Dash and Courtney, pulling them and turning them around. "Drop. My. Sister." She then demanded.

Dash quickly dropped Lucy on the ground gently.

"Told ya." Lucy said.

"Hey, we were just playing with her, and--" Dash grinned innocently.

Lori didn't even give them a chance and began to pound on them for harming Lucy.

"Hey! No! No! Ow!" Courtney cried out.

"Not my arm!" Dash added. "That's my throwing arm!"

"You okay, Luce?" Lori asked her younger sister.

"I think so," Lucy said. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"We found it amusing." Crimson told her, hanging out with Ennui as usual along with their group of friends: Ax, Marilyn, Morgan, and Nebula. 

"At least somebody did." Lucy said to them.

"Guys, this is our new friend, Lucy." Crimson told the goths from the Mall.

"We like your style, kid." Marilyn said.

"Thanks." Lucy replied.

"She's so young." Nebula said.

"I get that sometimes..." Lucy told them. "Where's Loki?"

"Right where he always is." Ennui said, bringing out the bunny.

"You okay, Lucy?" Lori asked as she came to her sister.

"Fine. Thank you." Lucy replied.

"Hey, it's my job to protect my younger siblings," Lori replied. "Even if they can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

Dash and Courtney groaned in pain together.

"Have fun with your friends, Lucy," Lori said before looking over eagerly towards Dakota. "I'm gonna see if I can become BFFs with a hotel heiress."

"Sigh..." Lucy replied.

Lori went over to talk to Dakota, hoping to be best friends with her.

"I think we should have a slumber party sometime with Courtney and Ginger." Dakota said to Zoey.

"That would be amazing." Zoey smiled.

"Can I come too?" Lori asked them.

"Gaugh!" Dakota and Zoey yelped.

"Who are you?" Dakota asked Lori.

"Lori Loud, Ed and Sarah's cousin." Lori introduced herself.

Dakota and Zoey looked to each other before looking back.

"Well, hello, Lori, it's nice to meet you." Dakota said.

"You too... Dakota Milton." Lori replied.

"Not surprised you know me... After all, my father owns many hotels." Dakota said to her.

"You're so lucky that you're rich." Lori said.

"Well, it can be fun being rich sometimes." Dakota replied.

"Hi... I'm Zoey..." Zoey said to Lori. "Dakota and I are pretty close."

"Oh... Best friends?" Lori asked.

"But I'm always open to make new friends." Dakota smiled to the girl.

Lori grinned to that and pulled her and Zoey into a hug.

"Whoa, there, not so tight!" Zoey yelped.

"I just always wanted to be friends with a celebrity!" Lori beamed.

"Whoa! I hope that's not the ONLY reason you wanna be my friend." Dakota told her.

"Oh, no, of course not..." Lori replied.

"Good, because I hate it when people do that to me," Dakota said. "Only becoming my friend because I'm rich and famous."

"You don't think I'd do that, do you?" Lori asked.

"Well, with the way you said you wanted a rich and famous friend, it kinda seemed that way." Zoey told her.

"Erm... I meant to say that I want to become your friend," Lori explained. "Not because you're rich and famous, but because you're friendly and cool to hang out with."

"Hmm... That's better..." Dakota said. "We were just planning on what to do with our cousins the next time we can all hang out together again like when Zoey and I became junior camp counselors in Camp Caprice."

"Oh. Well, I would bring my cousins, but one of them is a boy and the other one is a brat." Lori replied.

"Just bring one of your younger sisters then." Zoey suggested.

"Hmm... I suppose I could do that," Lori said. "We can be friends though, right?"

"Of course," Dakota smiled. "You seem cool."

Lori smiled back as she hugged them again.

"Not so tight, please!" Zoey grunted.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I got really excited." Lori smiled nervously.

"It's okay." Dakota said.

Justine went to the punk rocker who was leaning against the tree. "Hey, Luna."

"Hm? Oh, hey," Luna waved to her. "What's up withchu?"

"I just took Jo back home." Justine told her.

"I'm glad that she is doing all right." Luna replied.

"Yeah, she has to rest up for a couple of days, so she should be good again within the week," Justine said. "She also says sorry for all of this drama."

"It's all cool, dude," Luna said. "Glad that she's finally changing her ways, and it's about time too."

"I'm really glad too," Justine said. "Unfortunately, the same won't be said for any bullies who bother or harass The Howling Wolves."

"I know." Luna laughed to that.

"Listen, I came to ask you something; I think Jo needs a best friend from your town she can interact with," Justine soon said. "Someone with the same interests as her, that way she won't be hanging out with me 24/7, so do you have anyone that Jo might be best friends with?"

"I think I know the right person for her...." Luna replied.


	10. Chapter 10

One Week Later..... 

Jo and Justine were headed to Nicktropolis. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe that Jo did change. Her friends were proud of her, even though Eddy and Duncan get on her nerves sometimes. She still does protect her friends from the bullies.

"Why are we coming here again?" Jo asked.

"Luna told me about someone that you can interact with and hang out with here." Justine replied.

"It better not be that Dib kid," Jo said. "He annoys me sometimes, especially when he wants to experiment on me."

"I know, but you shouldn't kill someone just because they annoy you," Justine said. "I mean, Batman wouldn't kill Bat-Mite, would he?"

"That kid..." Jo rolled her eyes, remembering meeting Bat-Mite.

"But I'm proud of you," Justine then smiled. "You did change like you said you would. Even our friends are proud of you."

"What's keeping Luna?" Jo wondered. "I wanna meet this kid she has in mind."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're coming as fast as they can." Justine said to her.

"Dudes! Over here!" Luna's voice called out.

The two teens looked over to see Luna waving to them and she had her sister Lynn with her.

"Hey, it's the Sporty Girl," Jo said. "What's her name again?"

"Lynn." Justine told her.

"I knew that." Jo said.

"All right, guys, here she is," Luna said as she brought over her sister. "My sister, Lynn Loud Jr."

"Do you like wrestling?" Lynn asked Jo.

"Of course I do," Jo grinned. "I even went to WWE with my cousin, Spinelli."

"You did?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, that time at WrestleMania... Though there was that Ghost Bear." Jo said before rolling his eyes at the last part.

"You're so lucky." Lynn said.

"I can teach you some moves that the WWE Superstars taught us." Jo offered.

"I would love that!" Lynn grinned.

"I thought maybe you two would get along just fine." Luna smiled between her sister and the jockette.

"I think it's gonna work out." Justine nodded to her.

"I bet that I can beat you to my house." Lynn challenged Jo.

"You're on!" Jo replied.

The two tomboys ran ahead of. Luna and Justine laughed as a new friendship developed.

"Makes me think of what Mike told us about her time in Disneyville when she met that girl, Lor." Justine commented.

"Works for me as long as they're both satisfied, maybe they'll tire each other out." Luna chuckled.

"You think so?" Justine asked.

"Who knows? " Luna replied. "Say, do you wanna have a jam session with me? You can borrow one of my guitars."

"Sure." Justine nodded.

"Great," Luna smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Justine smiled back as things worked out nicely for everyone in the end.

And so, everyone had fun together. Even Jo was as she was hanging out with her new best friend.

The End


End file.
